Travail de groupe
by Natsume-chan
Summary: Harry et Drago sont obligés de travailler ensemble pour le cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Chapitre 9 est là! Finalement j'ai eu un peu de temps pour écrire!
1. Fartalis

Titre : Travail de groupe. Auteur : Nats-chan (daisuki_chan@msn.com) Disclaimer : J'adorerais. mais les personnages de HP ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowlings.  
  
Salut à tous !! ^-^ Voilà, ceci est ma toute première fic Harry Potter. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je ne sais pas encore si il y aura un slash Harry/Drago. C'est plus que probable mais ce sera aussi en fonction de ce que VOUS *pointe du doigt* voulez ^__^.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Harry fut un des premiers à se réveiller ce matin là dans la tour des Gryffondors. Le soleil commençait à peine à percer à travers les rideaux pourpres des fenêtres. Se rendant compte qu'il était encore tôt, il prit le temps de se prélasser un peu au lit afin de se réveiller totalement à son aise. Il finit par se lever en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne par réveiller Ron, Dean et Seamus qui dormaient à poings fermés et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. Il décida ensuite de terminer le devoir de potions qu'il devrait rendre à Rogue dans l'après-midi et qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de finir la veille, trop concentré sur la partie d'échec vivant qu'il disputait contre Georges pour se soucier des propriété des feuilles de saule cogneur dans un filtre d'amour.  
  
Fred et Georges étaient en effet encore à Poudlard. Bien que n'ayant pas abandonné leur idée d'un jour tenir leur propre magasin de farces et attrapes, ils avaient néanmoins accepté un petit boulot pour l'année : Rusard qui avait de plus en plus de mal à surveiller les élèves, avait exigé auprès de Dumledore un aide supplémentaire. La tête qu'il avait faite en découvrant que les deux seules personnes qui s'étaient présentées pour le poste n'étaient autres que les jumeaux Weasley avaient plié de rire tous les autres élèves de Poudlard. Inutile de dire que les élèves ne craignaient absolument pas de tomber sur Fred et Georges dans les couloirs. Plus tard, les jumeaux avaient expliqué à Harry qu'il y avaient beaucoup d'ingrédients intéressants à « emprunter » pour leurs expériences dans les locaux de l'école qu'ils auraient eu du mal à se procurer ailleurs. Ils avaient même réussi à avoir l'autorisation de dormir dans la tour des Gryffondores où ils an profitaient pour tester leurs produits sur les élèves de première année sous le regard choqué d'Hermione et ceux amusés des autres Gryffondores.  
  
Harry jeta un regard par la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc de Poudlard et vit qu'il n'y avait aucun nuage à l'horizon ; la journée s'annonçait belle. Il décida d'en profiter pour s'entraîner un peu au Quiddich avant d'aller déjeuner. Une heure plus tard, il entrait dans la grande salle et alla s'asseoir avec Ron et Hermione.  
  
- Bonjour ! lança-t-il.  
  
- Ch'lut. Répondit Ron la bouche pleine de toast à la confiture.  
  
- Salut Harry. Sourit Hermione. Bien dormi ?  
  
- Impec ! Jamais aussi bien dormi.  
  
- Où est-ce que tu étais ? intervint Ron après avoir avalé le reste de  
son toast.  
  
- Allé m'entraîner. La prochaine compétition de Quiddich c'est bientôt je te rappelle. Il fait un temps splendide.  
  
- Super. En plus on commence avec deux heures de soins aux créatures magiques.  
  
- J'espère qu'Hagrid en fera rien de dangereux cette fois.  
  
- Ahhh 'Mione. Arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça !  
  
- Je ne m'inquiétait pas je me demandais ; c'est tout !  
  
- Tu te demandes tout le temps des tas de trucs !!! Arrête un peu de toujours réfléchir.  
  
- Arrêtez vous deux. les interrompit Harry. Vous n'allez tout de même pas commencer à vous disputer de si bon matin ?  
  
- Oui. Tu as raison. Excuse nous Harry. Répondit Hermione en lançant un regard noir à Ron.  
  
- Mouaich. Dé'olé. Acquiesça Ron en se fourrant un nouveau toast la confiture de citrouille en bouche.  
  
« Vivement que ces deux-là se mettent ensemble ! » songea Harry en  
levant les yeux au ciel. La suite du déjeuner se passa sans aucun  
problème. Lorsque l'heure du cours de soins aux créatures magiques  
arriva, les trois amis se levèrent et se dirigèrent ensemble vers les  
jardins de Poudlard.  
  
Arrivés devant la cabane de Hagrid, la bonne humeur d'Harry baissa d'un  
cran lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que les Serpentards étaient déjà arrivés. Le  
reste des Gryffondors se trouvaient devant Hagrid et attendaient que le  
cours commence. Harry et les autres allèrent les rejoindre calmement,  
ignorant les ricanements qui fusèrent dés qu'ils passèrent devant les  
Serpentards. Depuis 7 ans, à chaque fois qu'ils avaient un cours avec les  
Serpentards, c'était toujours comme ça que ça se passait et ils  
n'allaient pas y prêter attention maintenant.  
  
Les élèves se rassemblèrent autour de Hagrid qui allait commencer le  
cours. Celui-ci se mit à parler :  
  
- Bonjour à tous ! dit-il d'une voie enjouée.  
  
- Bonjour. Répondirent en ch?ur les Gryffondors tandis que les Serpentards le fixaient de leur air moqueur et hautain habituel comme si le fait que Hagrid les salue constituait une chose particulièrement ridicule.  
  
- Bien. Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler un sujet sur lequel vous serez interrogé pour vos ASPIC. Vous allez devoir élever des créatures magique dont nous n'avons pas encore parlé au cours.  
  
- Elever ?? Vous voulez dire. heu. nous ?  
  
- Oui monsieur Malefoy. Vous serez en charge d'une créature. Ceci entrera en compte pour vos points de fin d'année.  
  
A ces mots, Hermione releva la tête d'un air concentré. Dés qu'il  
s'agissait d'une activité cotée, elle redoublait immédiatement  
d'attention. Quant à Malefoy, ses points étaient à ce moment sa dernière  
préoccupation ; il avait l'air effrayé, bien qu'il essayait de le cacher.  
Il est vrai que Hagrid leur réservait souvent des surprises lorsqu'il  
s'agissait de ses choix pour son cours. Malefoy avait d'ailleurs gardé un  
mauvais souvenir de son expérience avec les hyppogriffes.  
  
- Heu. s'aventura Hermione. Qu'est-ce que. De quoi va-t-on devoir s'occuper ?  
  
- De fartalis ! annonça fièrement Hagrid.  
  
Aux regards effrayés que lui lancèrent quelques élèves, Hary se demanda  
ce dont pouvait bien parler Hagrid. Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas bien  
longtemps à attendre pour connaître la réponse.  
  
- Mais Hagrid ! s'exclama Hermione. Comment pourriez-vous avoir des Fartalis à Poudlard alors que ceux-ci vivent en Arabie. En plus, ce sont des animaux très dangereux ! continua-t-elle d'un ton alarmé, accompagnée de chuchotements approbateurs de quelques élèves qui savaient de quoi il était question.  
  
- Allons allons ! Calmez-vous ! Il ne s'agit bien sûr pas de Fartalis adultes, ce sont des bébés. Et en plus vous ferez équipes par deux pour vous occuper de votre Fartalis. Dans deux mois, lorsqu'ils seront plus grands, nous les renverrons dans leur pays d'origine pour qu'ils soient remis en liberté. Maintenant, est-ce que quelq'un peut me parler un peu de ces créatures ?  
  
Tous les élèves se tournèrent automatiquement vers Hermione qui avait  
tout de suite levé la main.  
  
- Oui Hermione ?  
  
- Les fartalis sont des créatures d'Arabie qui ressemblent au croisement entre un léopard et un loup et qui sont très agressifs. Leur cri est horrible et déchire les tympans. Ils peuvent aussi cracher du feu par leur gueule ou par leurs yeux.  
  
- Excellent ! Je donne 10 points à Gryffondors.  
  
Cependant, les élèves de Gryffondors n'étaient pas d'humeur à s'en réjouir, tout comme les Serpentards n'étaient pas d'humeur à râler. A ce moment précis, tous avaient sur leur visage, la même expression de frayeur bien que certains essayaient de cacher leur inquiétude. Harry était de ceux-là mais cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Hagrid n'avait pas définitivement perdu la tête. Cependant en tournant son regard vers Malfoy et en le voyant encore plus pâle que d'habitude et tremblant de la tête aux pieds, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que cette situation avait du bon.  
  
- Allons ! Allons ! s'exclama Hagrid en voyant le trouble des élèves. Vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter comme ça. Ceux-ci sont des jeunes, ils on a peine 1 semaine ½. Ils ont été habitués à la présence de l'homme dés leur naissance. En plus en vous en occupant par deux, vous ne devriez pas avoir de problème. Leur cri entant que bébé ne pourra pas vous faire de mal.  
  
- Et vous avez pensez au feu !! s'exclama un Serpentard.  
  
- Ne vous en faite pas comme ça monsieur Zabini. Ils sont trop petits. Et même si ça arrivait, une petite brûlure ne tuera personne.  
  
Cette remarque ne sembla pas calmer les élèves mais ils savaient bien que leurs études en dépendraient et certains s'approchèrent donc malgré tout des lourdes cages posées au sol, les Serpentards à une distance raisonnable.  
  
Hagrid se pencha vers une des cages et en sortit une des créatures qui s'y trouvait et que Harry n'avait pas pu bien voir jusqu'alors. L'animal ne dépassait pas la taille d'un chat ; mais Harry se doutait bien qu'il grandirait vite tout comme les scrouts à pétard dont ils avaient du s'occuper au cours de leur quatrième année. En fait, la créature était plutôt jolie. Les léopards et les loups étant de très beaux animaux, leur croisement était une très belle créature au point que Parvati et Lavande Brown, malgré les remarques effrayantes à propos de l'animal ne purent s'empêcher de s'exclamer un « Ohhhhhhh ! » en apercevant le petit animal qui se mit à se débattre dans les mains d'Hagrid. L'animal continuait à se débattre en lançant des regards furieux de ses petites yeux scintillant aux reflets rouges et Harry en voyant la petite bête se démener comme un beau diable pensa que la tâche ne serait aussi aisée que semblait le penser Lavande et Parvati.  
  
- Bien, avant de vous confier à chacun votre Fartalis. Je vais vous répartir en équipe. Mais. euh.  
  
Hagrid lança un regard gêné ver Harry, Ron et Hermione, comme pour s'excuser d'avance de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.  
  
- Quoi ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Ron d'une petite voie anxieuse que le regard d'Hagrid ne rassurait pas.  
  
- Et bien. Comme vous l'a dit précédemment votre camarade Hermione, nous ne devrions pas posséder ces animaux ici. J'ai du beaucoup insister auprès de Dumbledore pour en avoir l'autorisation. Il y avait trois conditions pour que nous puissions le faire venir ici.  
  
- Et lesquels ? s'enquit Harry. - Et bein. La première, c'était que les élèves s'en occupent à deux afin de limiter les problèmes. La deuxième c'était que nous es relâchions à partir du moment où les fartalis devenait à devenir suffisamment grands pour se débrouiller seul et où ils deviendraient trop dangereux pour les garder ici. Quant à la troisième. Hagrid respira un bon coup. Dumbledore a tenu à organiser lui-même les groupes.  
  
Les deux maisons retinrent leur souffle. Tout le monde savait à quel point Dumbledore était obsédé par la réconciliation des deux maison et tout cela ne leur disait rien qui vaille. Harry se demanda soudain s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de ne pas se lever ce matin. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.  
  
- Bon alors. je vais tout de suite vous dire qui fera équipe avec qui. Neville.  
  
Neville s'avança courageusement vers Hagrid légèrement tremblant à l'idée de qui pourrait être son partenaire.  
  
- Tu iras avec Hermione Granger.  
  
Neville soupira de soulagement et alla s'installer aux côtés de Hermione. Nul doute que si Dumbledore l'avait mis avec elle s'était pour être sûre que la maladresse maladive de Neville ne crée pas trop de dégât. De plus Neville étant une des cibles préférées des Serpentard, il valait mieux le laisser avec un autre Gryffondor.  
  
- Dean, tu iras avec Blaise.  
  
Dean se redressa à l'appel de son nom et regarda Blaise avec dégoût.  
  
- Ron, tu iras avec Goyle.  
  
Harry se retourna vers Ron alors que les murmures de consternations fusaient e chez les Serpentard comme de chez les Gryffondors. Ron avait perdu toutes ses couleurs en entendant le nom de son partenaire. Mais Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de réconforter son ami. Alors que Seamus venait d'apprendre qu'il ferait équipe avec Crabbe, la voix de Hagrid appela son nom :  
  
- Harry, tu feras équipe avec Drago Malefoy.  
  
Harry stoppa net le geste qu'il était entrain de faire. Depuis le début, il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment, mais CA ! Sa journée semblait définitivement gâchée.  
  
- Harry ? tenta Ron.  
  
- .  
  
- Harry !!?  
  
- .  
  
- Harry !!! Tu m'entends ?! Oh mon dieu ! Hermione, on dirait qu'il a été stupéfixié !!  
  
- Ne dis pas de conneries Ron !  
  
Hagrid s'approcha à son tour.  
  
- Je suis désolé Harry, mais Dumbledore a dit que.  
  
- Professeur !  
  
- Quoi encore ?!!  
  
- C'est Drago monsieur. Il s'est évanoui !  
  
Fin du premier Chapitre. Le prochain est à venir très bientôt. A condition que la fic plaise bien sûr ! (ne pensez pas que je veux faire un chantage aux review ^^ ;;;; je ne veux juste pas continuer une fic si vous en l'aimez pas !)  
  
o Natsu-chan*** 


	2. Infirmerie

Titre : Travail de groupe  
  
Auteur : Natsu-chan (daisuki_chan@msn.com)  
  
Chapitre 2 - Infirmerie  
  
Disclaimer : Perso pas à mwa. ( c fou ce ke kan on a pas envie de le faire le disclaimer peut être rapide).  
  
Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !!! Je vous avoue ne pas avoir pensé la poster si vite mais les review que j'ai reçu m'ont beaucoup motivée Review power !!! ^__^ Marchi beaucoup à vous tous !!!! Je suis heureuse que la fic vous plaise !  
  
Réponse aux review :  
  
* Blaise le poussin masqué Mdr !! J'adore ton pseudo. Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review. Ca m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! En plus je pense que Drago va devoir faire plusieurs tours à l'infirmerie dans cette fic. c pas pourquoi j'ai envie de m'en prendre à lui. ^__ ^  
  
* Lady-Amy-Malfoy Marchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis réellement contente que la fic te plaise. Je dois t'avouer que je suis une grande fan du couple Harry/Drago aussi et je pense qu'il y a des risques pour qu'il y ait un Slash. ^__-  
  
* Yunafab Merci beaucoup. A vrai dire c'est aussi ce que je me demande. A l'origine, c'était pour faire un Slash que j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic. Je suis une grande fan de slash moi aussi. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements.  
  
* Lee-NC-Kass Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que tu aimerais que je fasse un slash ??? ^-^lol Slash power ! Je crois pouvoir te rassurer en te disant que c'est bien parti pour. Merci pour ta review ; j'espère que la suite te plaira. heu. je t'ai dit qu'il y aura sûrement un slash ?? ^__^  
  
* aaa ^__^ tiens ? Les avis sont partagés ? En fait je sais pas trop ce qui va se passer plus tard. Je vais déjà commencer par en faire des amis c'est déjà ça non ? et puis je verrai comment je ferai évoluer ça, comme je l'ai dit ce seront les lecteurs qui décideront mais si j'ai beaucoup d'avis partagés, j'envisagerai de peut-être faire une fin slash et une non-slash. Ca reste à voir mais en tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review !!!! Ca m'a fait très plaisir.  
  
* Shakinem Merci pour ta review !!!! La recevoir dés le premier jour ça m'a beaucoup motivée pour écrire la suite rapidement ! J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue ^_- ? En tout cas merci et j'espère que le suite te plaira aussi !!  
  
* Soeurette Merci pour la review. Vais faire ce que je peux pour la suite. ^_^ Et au fait ? Je t'aurais pas déjà rencontré quelque part toi ? Et oui. Drago risque d'être très sonné dans les prochains chapitres.  
  
* Marymoon lol ^-^ Réellement contente que ça t'ait plue ! En tout cas j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite ( je l'ai écrit vite mais pas trop pour que ce soit quand même bien. j'espère ^-^ ;;;) Et désolée pour la faute d'orthographe dans le nom des Gryffondors (cettef ois g vérifié ^_- c'est manifestement pas la même chose qu'au Québec mais merci d'avoir remarqué. je fais pas toujours très attention.).  
  
* Fred Trèèès contente que le début t'ait plu !!! J'espère qu'il en ira de même pour la suite !! Je te remercie d'avoir mis une tite review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi!!!  
  
*Celine s. *__* une éternelle revieweuse !!! mdr ^-^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!!! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Et ne t'inquiète pas je ne compte pas faire passer Harry pour un con !! (ou un peu quand même ?? ^-^) Par contre mon petit Drago va probablement en baver ! Quant à tourner autour du pot. ben au début, je dois t'avouer que je comptais bien le faire. et je ne sais toujours pas comment va arriver la suite mais. Je crois pouvoir te rassurer en te disant que j'ai moi aussi horreur de ça !! Si je tentais le coup je me vois déjà entrain de m'arracher les cheveux à force de tourner en rond ^-^lol. J'espère en tout cas que le suite te plaira !  
  
******************************************************  
  
Lorsque Drago se réveilla se matin-là, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il pouvait le savoir grâce aux nombreux rayons de soleils qui illuminaient déjà la pièce lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et fixa quelques instants le plafond blanc. le plafond blanc. blanc ??!!!  
  
Drago se redressa subitement. Le plafond de sa chambre n'avait jamais été blanc !!! Il était vert !!! En regardant autour de lui, il vit qu'il se trouvait seul dans une pièce entièrement blanche où se trouvaient quelques lits vides. l'infirmerie. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à l'infirmerie ?  
  
Ah monsieur Malefoy ! Vous êtes réveillés.  
  
Mme Pomfresh venait d'entrer dans la pièce en l'entendant remuer dans son lit. Drago laissa échapper un bref grognement en voyant arriver l'infirmière. Si il y avait bien une personne qu'il ne supportait pas à Poudlard, c'était cette stupide bonne femme. et puis Harry Potter bien sûr. et ses amis, ce pouilleux de Weasley et la sang de bourbe. ah, en fait il ne supportait aucuns Gryffondors, ni aucun professeurs à part Rogue, sans parler de ce fou sénile qui leur servait de directeur, et cette Pansy Parkinson, et puis les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles et. en fait, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne supportait quasi personne à Poudlard.  
  
Trop plongé dans ces profondes (et ô combien intelligentes ! ^^ ) pensées, il ne fit pas attention à Madame Pomfresh qui continuait à lui parler. enfin il le supposait, à en croire cette affreux bourdonnement qui résonnait dans ces oreilles. Il fut brutalement ramené à la réalité lorsqu'une main se posa sur sa tête et le força à baisser le visage. Mais qu'est-ce que.  
  
« AAAAAH ! »  
  
Drago se dégagea violemment, forçant mme Pomfresh à reculer. Il se mit à passer frénétiquement ses mains dans ses cheveux dans un geste hystérique dans le but de les lisser. Comment OSAIT-elle ??!!! Drago détestait qu'on le touche !!! Mais encore pire, il détestait qu'on LE DECOIFFE !!!!! Ses précieux cheveux !!!!! Qu'avait-elle fait ?!!!! Il allait être totalement décoiffé !!!! Imprésentable !!! On ne pouvait pas le voir comme ça ! Et il n'avait même pas de brosse à portée de main.  
  
- Calmez-vous monsieur Malefoy ! gronda mme Pomfresh.  
  
- Me calmer ?? ME CALMER !!!!! ESPECE DE VIEILLE FOLLE !!! Comment osez- vous me toucher !! Vous avez ruiné ma coiffure ! Je vous jure que si mon père l'apprend .  
  
- Oh taisez-vous monsieur Malefoy ! Je vérifiais juste que la potion avait marché et que vous n'aviez plus de bosse.  
  
- De bosse ? demanda-t-il suspicieusement.  
  
- Evidemment ! On vous a ramené ici avec un bosse aussi grosse qu'un ?uf d' Hercinia. [1]  
  
- Mais pourqu.  
  
- Vous vous êtes évanoui en cours de soin de créatures magiques. Vous vous êtes effondré suite à une consigne de travail d'après ce que l'on ma dit. je ne savais pas que vous étiez une si petite nature monsieur Malefoy. Ajouta-t-elle avant de retourner dans son bureau.  
  
Drago la regarda s'éloigner en lui jetant un regard noir, il fulminait littéralement de rage. Comment cette femme avait-elle pu insinuer qu'il était une petite nature. pire encore ! Elle ne l'avait pas insinué, elle l'avait DIT ! Et ce n'était pas la chose la plus absurde qu'elle ait dite !!! Il s'était évanoui pendant le cours de ce balourd d'Hagrid ??!!! Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il s'était effondré devant tout le monde ?? Et surtout devant ces imbéciles de Gryffondors ! Par la barbe de Merlin ! Il s'était retrouvé écrasé au sol comme une carpette aux pieds de Harry Potter !!!  
  
Tout ça c'était la faute à ce vieillard illuminé de Dumbledore ! A cause de lui, il allait devoir faire équipe avec le survivant ! Et à cause de Hagrid, il devrait s'occuper d'un animal dangereux ! Bébé ou pas ! Drago se laissa lourdement retomber dans ses draps en soupirant. Ce devoir s'annonçait très très long. Comment arriverait-il à supporter de.  
  
-MALEFOY !!!  
  
Drago se retourna subitement vers la porte de la pièce qui venait de s'ouvrir à la volée. Harry Potter se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte et le fixait d'un regard furieux. Il avait l'air extrêmement énervé. Il se précipita vers le lit où se trouvait Drago qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, trop surpris pour réagir. Harry s'arrêta à côté du lit. Drago remarqua qu'il avait quelques griffes sur le visage. Le moment d'étonnement passé, Drago repris son attitude hautaine habituelle et fixa Harry de ses yeux gris.  
  
- Le balafré. salua-t-il d'une voix cassante. Que me vaut la visite du légendaire Harry Potter.  
  
- Ne commence pas sur ce ton Malfoy, je ne suis pas d'humeur ! Ne m'énerve pas plus que je le suis déjà autrement tu risques de devoir rallonger ton séjour à l'infirmerie et ça ne m'arrangerais pas trop !  
  
- Oh ? Et pourquoi ça ? Le-garçon-qui-a-survécu se soucierait-il de mon sort ?  
  
- Ne te fais pas trop de fausses idées. C'est juste que tu as passé toute la matinée et tout l'après-midi à roupiller et que j'ai une tonne de devoirs à rattraper !  
  
- Et après ?  
  
- Et après ?! s'exclama Harry d'une voix qui frisait l'hystérie. Et bien je ne peux pas me concentrer sur mes devoirs et en même temps m'occuper de cette boule de poils.  
  
Comme pour illustrer ses paroles, Harry sortit de la boîte qu'il portait sous le bras, la petite bête qu'ils avaient pu contempler durant le premier cours de la journée et la fourra dans les bras de Malfoy aussi sec. Alors que Harry faisait déjà chemin vers la porte, Drago eu un geste de recul et replaça (pour ne pas dire jeta) le Fartalis dans la boîte d'où il venait.  
  
-P-P-Potter ! appela-t-il.  
  
Harry, visiblement énervé, se retourna avec un geste d'impatience.  
  
- Quoi encore Malefoy ?!!  
  
- Tu. Tu ne comptes tout de même pas me laisser seul avec. avec CA ! hurla- t-il presque en pointant la boîte qui remuait légèrement d'une main qu'il essayait d'empêcher de trembler.  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils mais répondit néanmoins d'une voix plus calme.  
  
- Bien sûr que si Malfoy ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, nous sommes censés nous occuper de lui ensemble. Et j'ai déjà passé la plus grande partie de la journée à le surveiller ! Je considère que c'est ton tour !  
  
- C'est. Je. HORS DE QUESTION !  
  
- Je ne te demande pas ton avis Malefoy. Tu le gardes un point c'est tout ! J'ai du travail à faire.  
  
- Potter ! Je te préviens, si tu t'en vas maintenant en me laissant cet animal . TU LE REGRETTERAS !!  
  
- Je tremble littéralement de peur Malfoy. ironisa Harry. Oh ! Non attends. c'est toi qui est mort de trouille à l'idée de t'occuper d'un Fartalis !  
  
- Je me moque de tes sarcasmes Potter. Je te conseille de remporter cette bête et de.  
  
- Je n'ai aucun conseils à recevoir d'une fouine comme toi. C'est moi qui vais te conseiller quelque chose : je tiens à réussir mes ASPIC alors fais gaffe, occupe-toi en correctement.  
  
- Je.  
  
- Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici !! hurla presque la voix suraiguë de Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Elle était accompagnée de Crabbe et Goyle ainsi que de Blaise Zabini.  
Harry se fraya un chemin parmi eux pour sortir, non sans jeter un dernier  
regard ironique à Drago qui affichait toujours une mine déconfite.  
  
- Rien. Je m'en allais justement. J'étais juste venu prendre des nouvelles de ton Dragounichou adoré. lança-t-il avant de repartir dans les couloir en essayant de réprimer un fou rire.  
  
Drago continua à fixer la porte d'un air furieux avant que Pansy ne se jette sur lui et reste pendue à son cou.  
  
- Comment ça va dragou.  
  
- Essaie de m'appeler comme ça et je te jure que lorsque je quitterai cette infirmerie tu seras contrainte d'y rester encore un long moment. Menaça-t- il sous le coup de la mauvaise humeur.  
  
- Mais Drago, tu.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tous ici ?!!! s'exclama mme Pomfresh en quittant à nouveau son bureau.  
  
- Mais. Nous sommes venu voir Drago ; il.  
  
- Vous pouvez tout aussi bien le voir dehors ! Vous n'êtes pas dans une cours de récréation ici ! Monsieur Malefoy vous pouvez sortir ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas rester ici pour une petite bosse. Allez filez !  
  
Drago se leva en râlant et se dirigea vers la porte en compagnie des autres Serpentards.  
  
- Monsieur Malefoy.  
  
- Quoi ENCORE ?!!!!  
  
- Vous oubliez ceci. Lui répondit Mme Pomfresh en désignant du doigt la boîte posée au sol qui remuait légèrement.  
  
Drago avala avec difficulté sa salive tout en devenant livide.  
  
« Potter tu vas me le payer. »  
  
***************************************************  
  
A suivre.  
  
******************************************************** Vala le troisième chapitre devrait bientôt arriver !! (heu. en fait il est déjà quasi fini. donc ne vous en faites pas !) ^__^une tite review peut- être ??  
  
[1] ^-^ je me disais que je devais mettre un nom de créature magique non ? Un hercinia et un oiseau magique. 


	3. Réactions

Titre : travail de groupe Auteur : Natsu-chan (daisuki_chan@msn.com) Disclaimer : j'ai beau supplier toutes les divinités connues à ce jour, les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi. T__T  
  
Merci à touts pour les review !!! Voilà le chapitre 3. Je sais qu'il est encore court et qu'il se passe aps grand-chose mais je vais faire des efforts pour le suivent ! Sinon, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de problème de mise en page cette fois ! Et si quelqu'un pouvait me dire comment faire passe le gras ou l'italique sur ce site, ce serait gentil de me prévenir !  
  
Chapitre 3 : Réactions  
  
Réponses au review :  
  
* Yunafab : ^-^ Marchii pour ta review ! Oui, je sais le chapitre était court et ce lui-ci le sera aussi -_- j'essaie d'abord de bien situer l'histoire mais je te promet que je vais rectifier ça ! Même si il se passe pas grand-chose ici non plus, ça va changer... On a eu la même idée ^___- T'inkiète pas ils vont bien se retrouver coincés dans la même maison !  
  
* Celine s : ^_^ la li ho mon éternelle revieweuse ol ^-^ J'ai de plus en plus l'impression que tu ne veux PAS que Harry soit ridiculisé et que tu n'aime pas attendre ! mdr ^-^ t'inkiète pas je sais pas trop ce ki arrivera à Harry mais en tout cas ce ne sera jamais aussi pire qu'à Drago ! Et puis... même si ce chapitre est un peu court et que tu peux avoir l'impression que je tourne autour du pot ^_- je vais sérieusement m'y mettre dans le prochain chapitre !!  
  
* Lee-NC-Kaas : lol ^-^ et bien si Drago a un tout tit peu peur ??? mauvais souvenir avec l'hyppogriffe oblige^-^ En tout cas il semblerait bien qu'il y ait plusieurs personnes qui voudraient un slash alors... ^_- Et puis pour le niveau de la fic je t'avouerais que je n'y connais pas grand-chose, je ne sais pas trop à partir de quand je dois changer l'avertissement ^^ Il n'y aura probablement pas de lemon (je suis trop nulel -_- ) Je c pas trop. Mais pour ce qui est du reste je m'y connais pas u tout ^_^  
  
*Blaise le poussin masqué : Merci pour la review ^____^ Et oui ! J'adore Drago... et passer mes nerfs sur lui. Mais ne t'inkiète pas, il sera pas le seul à subir ! J'espère que tu aimeras toujours ce chapitre, je sais qu'il se passe pas grand chose mais c'est pour très bientôt !  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
-Potter tu vas me le payer... je te jure que tu vas le regretter. Personne n'ose faire ce genre de chose à un Malefoy...  
  
Drago avançait d'un pas furieux à travers les couloirs de Poudlard, obligeant tout le monde sur son passage à s'écarter précipitamment s'ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver étendus au sol. Depuis qu'il avait quitté l'infirmerie, il n'avait cessé de marmonner des insultes s'attirant les regards surpris de tous ceux qu'il croisait, comme s'il était devenu fou.  
  
-Drago ! Ne marche pas si vite voyons attends nous !  
  
-Hein ?  
  
Drago se retourna et s'aperçu que les autres Serpentard avaient une bonne longueur de retard sur lui. Mais était-ce de sa faute s'ils étaient si lents ?!!!  
  
-Dépêchez vous un peu ! Vous n'avez peut-être rien de mieux à faire mais moi je ne compte pas gâcher mon temps à vous attendre sans cesse dans le couloir !  
  
-Mais Drago... pourquoi es-tu si pressé ? On a tout notre temps, on a plus cours maintenant, d'ailleurs c'est l'heure du dîner...  
  
-Est-ce que tu insinuerais PANSY que quelqu'un de mon rang n'a rien de mieux à faire que de traîner dans un couloir sal et lugubre !!??? s'exclama Drago dans un mouvement de colère.  
  
-N-N-non bien sûr que non Drago.  
  
-Bon alors ferme ce qui te serre de bouche et avance !  
  
-O-Oui Drago !  
  
Le Serpentard se remit à marcher encore plus furieux et se dirigea en direction de la grande salle en bousculant au passage plusieurs premières années qui ne l'avaient pas vu arriver. Les autres Serpentard se jetèrent un regard inquiet et le suivirent Crabbe et Goyle bousculant à nouveaux le petit groupe d'élève plus pour le plaisir que parce qu'ils bloquaient le passage suivis de Pansy et de Blaise qui tenait toujours sous le bras la boîte contenant le Fartalis que Drago avait refusé de toucher depuis sa sortie de l'infirmerie.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Après sa sortie de l'infirmerie, Harry s'était complètement calmé. Voir la tête de Malefoy au moment où il lui avait fourgué le fartalis dans les bras restait un des meilleurs moment de la journée malgré les récents événements...Lorsque Harry rentra dans la salle des Gryffondors cette fin d'après-midi, tous le monde semblait s'agiter parmi les 7ème années.  
  
-Ah ! Harry tu es rentré ! s'exclama Hermione en accourant vers lui.  
  
-Et bien... heu... oui comme tu vois.  
  
-Alors comment ça s'est passé avec Malefoy ?  
  
-Oh... C'est pour ça que tu t'inquiétais. Et bien... Il était furieux. Il n'a pas l'air enchanté DU TOUT à l'idée de s'occuper de ces charmantes petites bêtes.  
  
-Oui... Je m'en doute. Malefoy est un trouillard ce n'est pas nouveau.  
  
-Au fait où est Ron ? Il n'est pas avec toi ?  
  
-Lui ? Oh non... Il m'a dit il y a 5 minutes de te dire au revoir de sa part. Il va se suicider d'après lui...  
  
-Oh je vois... sourit Harry. Cette histoire de Fartalis qui lui monte à la tête hein ?  
  
-Oui... Qui ne serait déprimé en devant faire équipe avec Goyle... Mais et toi ça va ?  
  
-Moi ?  
  
-Oui... enfin, tu fais quand même équipe avec... tu es sûr que tu vas tenir le coup ?  
  
-Hermione ! rigola Harry. Ce n'est pas si grave !  
  
-Pas si grave ?!!! demanda la jeune fille d'un air abasourdi.  
  
-Et bien oui... Ce n'est pas parce que je dois faire équipe avec Malefoy que ça signifie que je vais devoir le supporter à longueur de journée. Je n'ai qu'à m'occuper de notre Fartalis un temps et puis le rendre à Malefoy. On n'a qu'à faire ça chacun à notre tour et on ne sera même pas obligé de se parler...  
  
-Harry... gronda Hermione d'un ton désapprobateur.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Si on vous a confié ce Fartalis à tous les DEUX. Ce n'est pas sans raison, il faut être vigilent en s'en occupant. C'est pour ça qu'être à deux ce serait plus...  
  
-Aaah 'Mione ne gâche pas encore plus ma journée qu'elle ne l'a déjà été ! On se débrouillera tu verras. Bon, maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais voir si Ron a choisi la corde ou le poison...  
  
Harry monta rapidement les quelques escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des  
garçons. Et poussa la porte de sa propre chambre. En entrant, il sentit  
une ambiance lourde peser sur ses épaules... « Olala.... Se dit-il. Y en a  
qui dépriment ici... ». La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité mais il n'y  
avait aucun doute possible : Dean, Seamus, Neville et Ron se trouvaient à  
l'intérieur il pouvait distinguer leurs ombres grâce aux derniers  
rayons du soleil qui pénétraient dans la pièce par un côté du rideau mal  
fermé. Harry agita patiemment sa baguette et quelques secondes plus tard,  
la chambre était à nouveau éclairée comme à son habitude. Son geste lui  
attira les grognements désapprobateurs des Gryfondors sauf Neville.  
  
-Et bien qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas trop... répondit Neville alors que les trois autres gardaient le silence. Je suis venu ici pour leur parler mais il n'ont pas laissé échapper un seul son et n'ont pas voulu que j'allume la lumière.  
  
-Oh... je vois... répondis Harry en se tournant à nouveau vers les trois autres pour constater la scène désastreuse qui se déroulait dans la chambre. Les trois Gryffondors étaient allongé sur leurs lits et ne lui accordèrent même pas un regard.  
  
Ron *déprime* *déprime* *déprime*...  
  
Seamus *déprime* *déprime* *déprime*...  
  
Dean *déprime* *déprime* *déprime*...  
  
Neville ^-^ C'est comme ça depuis tantôt.  
  
Harry -_- C'est ce que je craignais...  
  
Harry se dirigea vers son lit et s'y laissa tomber lourdement avant de  
rouler de côté et de s'appuyer sur son coude pour faire face aux autres...  
  
-Allons les gars... Reprenez-vous !  
  
-... -Hey ! Arrêtez de broyer du noir comme ça vous me déprimez !! Ce n'est tout de même pas si grave !  
  
-Pas si grave !!! PAS SI GRAVE !!!!!  
  
Harry fut tellement surpris par la réaction de Ron qui s'était subitement redressé qu'il en tomba du lit. Ron avait le visage entièrement rouge, au point qu'on en distinguait même plus se tâches de rousseur.  
  
-Harry !!! Comment peux-tu dire ça !!  
  
-C'est vrai ça ! s'exclama Seamus en se redressant à son tour. Faire équipe avec des Serpentards !!! Des SER-PEN-TARDS !!!!!!!!!! Et pendant deux mois !!!  
  
-Oui... Ca je l'ai bien compris mais... Vous savez au fond... Vous n'avez qu'à vous arranger pour alterner vos tours de garde pour votre fartalis et comme ça...  
  
-Harry ! Tu ne comprends donc rien ! Ca voudra dire q'il faudra les croiser plus souvent... voir même, leur parler !!!  
  
-Et en plus je fais équipe avec Crabbe ! gémit Seamus...  
  
-Oui mai moi je...  
  
-C'est horrible !!! Je n'y arriverai jamais !!!  
  
-Vous voulez bien vous calmer !!! Vous êtes des Gryffondors oui ou non ? Vous verrez ça se passera bien... Et puis vous vous souvenez de qui est mon partenaire ???  
  
-A vrai dire, on était bien trop retournés pour faire attention aux autres groupes... Mais ne me dis pas que tu...  
  
-...  
  
-Oh Harry... Mon pauvre vieux... Et moi qui osais me plaindre !!  
  
Voilà la fin du troisième chapitre ^___^ Alors qu'est-ce que vous en  
pensez ??? Vous croyez que ce sera aussi facile que Harry semble le  
penser... L'est naïf ce petit parfois non ? J'attends vos review avec  
impatience ^__^ et puis je m'excuse aussi de ne pas avoir dis où se  
trouvait les fartalis dans ce chapitres. On en a vu aucun mais... ^^   
manque d'idées pour justifier leur absence alors on va dire que... ben ils  
doraient ^-^ 


	4. Discours

Auteur: Natsu-chan Disclaimer: .x oui ben ça va! Tout le monde sait que rien n'est à moi! Travail de groupe:chapitre 4: Discours  
  
EXCUSES DE MWA POUR VOUS -- Hello tout le monde!!!! Voilà le chapitre suivant, je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour le retard de ce chapitre. Je n'était pas là cette semaine car en stage. Je n'ai donc pas su le mettre plus tôt... ni même l'écrire d'ailleurs. Vous verrz que c'est un chapitre TRES TRES COURT!!!!! Je sais que j'avais promis de le faire plus long i tout i tout mais étant donné que j'était déjà très en retard, j'ai préféré mettre un tout petit chapitre plutôt que de vous faire attendre encore une semaine de plus, le temps que je l'écrive. En plus, ce n'est pas plus mal puisqu'ainsi tout ce que je qualifierai d'"intro" est terminée. JE M'EXCUUUUUUSE!!!! En contre-partie, la prochaine partie sera cette fois, vraiment plus longue!!!! ^-^ j'espère que vous êtes po fâché? Je me dépêcherai à l'écrire et à le poster dés qu'il sera fini!!!  
  
Réponse aux review:  
  
Hannange : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. ^-^ je suis contente que tu trouves ma fic originale et j'espère que tu continuera à l'apprécier. La suite devrait être là très bientôt si mon ordi ne me lâche pas en chemin. ^_-  
  
Inuki : O.o Génial ??? Carrément ? Waou ^____^ super ! Je suis trop contente que ma fic te plaise. J'espère que ça va continuer !!!  
  
Yunafab : ^_^ Marciiii pour ta longue review ! Je suis désolée parce qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose ici non plus comme je l'ai expliqué mais vais me rattrapper ! ^-^ en tout cas notre idée se met en route ici ^_^ En effet « Dumbly » est encore une fois responsable. Lol A bientôt. Bisous  
  
Céline s : Marci pour ta review. (et pour toutes les autres ^_- c encourageant) t'inkiète je v m'y mettre... mais po trop sérieusement non plus comme tu dis. Je suis super contente que ma fic te plaise à ce point et je v donc m'y mettre pour ke la suite arrive très vite ! (et oui, ne t'inkiète pas, v les coller ensemble ces deux là !)  
  
Lee-NC-Kass : Serais-je tombée sur une admiratrice de Drago Malefoy ^_- ?? lol ne t'inkiète pas je l'adore aussi et les Gryffondors vont aussi avoir leur part ! Merci pour ton soutien !!!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
Ce soir-là, ce fût un Drago Malefoy extrêmement de mauvaise humeur qui entra dans la grande salle pour le souper. Se dirigeant d'un pas rageur vers la table réservée aux serpentards, il obligeait tout le monde à s'écarter de son chemin si ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver étalés au sol. Les serpentard qui l'accompagnaient (Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy pour ceux qui ne suivent pas) hésitèrent même à aller s'assoir à l'opposé de la table pour se trouver le plus loin possible de Drago. Ok... Ils le soutenaient, mais de là à riquer leurs vies en s'asseyannt à côté de lui... Ce fût donc avec un courage hors du commun, pourtant étranger aux serpentards, que Crabbe et Goyle s'assirent de chaque côté de l'héritier Malefoy... à distance raisonnable. ( et oui, entant qu'animaux, ils ont conservé l'instinc de survie). De l'autre côté de la salle, la table des Gryffondors était presque complète. Harry Potter et ses amis, déjà installés à leurs places habituelles, bavardaient comme si de rien n' était. Malgré tout, en les observant d'un peu plus près, ont pouvait constater qu'ils étaient plus tendus que d'habitude bien qu'ils essayaient de ne pas le laisser paraître ( et voui... histoire de garder sa fièreté devant les serpentards...).  
  
- "Ne te retourne pas Harry, mais Malefoy est occupé à te trucider du regard. "  
  
- "Je sais Mione. Il semblerait que le fouine ne soit pas d'excellente humeur aujourd'hui."  
  
- "Pour une fois on peut le comprendre. Non mais vous imaginez??? Nous mettre, nous, des GRYFFONDORS, avec des SERPENTARDS!"  
  
- "Ne hurle pas Ron. On sait, on sait. Tu nous l'a déjà répété plus de 200 fois ce soir."  
  
- "J'y peux rien, c'est nerveux. Je me demande si cette fois Dumbledore n'est pas définitivement bon pour l'asile. Il a toujours été un peu excentrique mais là... l'âge et la sénilité commence à sérieusement prendre de l'emprise sur lui!"  
  
Devant l'air scandalisé qu'Hermione affichait suite au dernier commentaire de son ami au cheveux rous, Harry essaya tant bien que mal d'ettouffer son fou rire, ce qui ne marcha manifestement pas puique Hermione tourna tout de suite son regard courroucé vers lui et que Malefoy se renfrogna encore plus: Manifestement, il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment le brun pouvait encore rire après la "calamité" qui s'était abattu sur eux. Si Harry avait dû suivre la voie de Malefoy, il était sûre que ce dernier voudrait qu'il considère ce travail commun comme si l'apocalypse était arrivée et qu'il aurait dû perdre goût à la vie. Harry ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un pouvait dramatiser les choses comme ça. Après tout, comme il l'avait expliqué plus tôt dans la soirée, il suffirait d'alterner la garde du fartalis et ainsi, ils ne devraient pas se supporter mutuellement pendant tout ce temps, ce qui soit dit en passat, aurait été tout bonnement impossible.  
  
Une fois tous les élèves installés à leurs tables respectives; tout le monde s'impatientait afin de pouvoir commencer à manger. Mais les plats n'apparurent pas sur la table comme d'habitude. A la place, Dumbledore se leva, attirant par la même occasion le silence des élèves. Lorsque Dumbledore faisait un discours, un silence respectueux s'installait toujours dans la salle. Le directeur adressa un sourire bienveillant aux élèves et se mit à parler.  
  
- "Mes chers élèves, veuillez m'excuser de retarder ainsi l'heure du repas mais je vous promet d'essayer de faire court. Cette annonce ne concerne que les élèves de 7ème année au sujet de leurs travaux pour le cours de soins aux créatures magiques..."  
  
Harry quis'attendait à une annonce quelconque concernant une des prochaines sorties à Pré-au-Lard, releva la tête et observa plus attentivement son directeur. Le regard de ce dernier, à moitié dissimulé par ses lunettes en demi-lune, ptéillait d'une lueur malicieuse qui ne dit rien de bon à Harry et qui volatilisa tout de suite sa bonne humeur. Connaissant Dumbledore et son entêtement à vouloir réconcilier les maisons de Poudlard, ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Harry avala avec difficulté sa salive alors que Dumbledore finissait d'énnocer les riques d'élever un fartalis seul et sans un appui constant.  
  
-" Vous comprendrez donc qu'une vigilence de tous les instants sera nécessaire afin de mener à bien votre tâche. Evidemment, je ne m'inquiète pas trop étant donné le faible âge de vos créatures cependant... comme disent les moldus (grimace de profond dégoût du côté des serpentards) mieux vaut prévenir que guérir! C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de prendre des mesures afin que tous les 7ème, ainsi que les autres élèves, n'encourent pas le moindre rique."  
  
POV DRAGO  
  
// Des mesures?... O.o Oh non... pitié"//  
  
FIN POV  
  
- " J'ai donc décidé, avec l'accord des proffesseur responsables de chacune de ses maisons...  
  
POV Harry  
  
Merlin faite que...  
  
POV Drago  
  
...ce ne soit...  
  
FIN POV  
  
-" que les élèves..."  
  
POV DRAGO  
  
... pas ce que...  
  
POV Harry  
  
... je pense qu'il va faire!  
  
-" ... de cahcune des maisons vont se mélanger. Certains Pouffsouffles iront à Serdaigle et inversément. Et il en sera de même pour Serpentard et Gryffondors."  
  
Les Serpentards & Gryffondors: .xx **Horrifiés, Scandalisés, atterrés, anéantis, choqués, révoltés...etc...**  
  
Les Pouffsouffles et Serdaigles: O.o ** mi-scandalisés (zont pas envie de bouger) mi-terrifiés (^-^ qui n'aurait pas peur en imaginant les serpentards et les Gryffondors ensmble pendant 2 MOIS et les répercussion sur leur humeur)  
  
-" Bien et maintenant, je vous souhaite un bon app..."  
  
" ESPECE DE VIEUX FOU!!!!!! VIEUX SCHNOCK BINOCLARD! IMBECILE ILLUMINE ANTEDILUVIENS!!!! JE VAIS VOUS..."  
  
" Monsieur Malefoy!!!! Veuillez vous calmer enfin!!!" s'exclama le proffesseur Mc Gonagal.  
  
"Me calmer??? Me calmer??? Espèce de vieille carne!!!"  
  
Alors que les serpentard essayaint de calmer un Drago Malefoy particulièrement énervé, les Gryffondors en était (dsl pour l'expression ^- ^) sur le cul! (et voui... fo le temps ke la pièce elle tombe, ce ne sont pas des Gryffondors pour rien). Harry, qui était maintenant aussi blanc qu'un mort, fixait la place où Dumbledore venait de leur tenir ce discours... non! Où il avait CRU le voir tenir ce discours. Dumbledore n'avait jamais dit qu'il devrait habiter avec Drago Malefoy pendant les 2 prochains mois n'est-ce pas? Il l'avait tout simplement rêvé! Oui ça devait être ça! Tout cela n'était que le fruit de son imagination... Ron sanglotait dans les bras d'Hermione qui tentait de le consoler tant bien que mal. Neville fixait Dean qu'il avait peur de voir faire une chose stupide (genre étrangler Dumbledore par exemple) tandis que Seamus se frappait la tête bien en cadence sur la table ( ce que personne ne remarquait étant donner que le bruit de coup était masqué par les hurlement perçant de Drago Malfefos et des exclamation outrées des élèves des différentes maisons). Sans le savoir, Dumbledore venait de faire le premier pas vers une éventuelle réconciliation: en effet, pour la première fois, Gryffondors, Serpentards, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle étaient tous quatre d'accord sur un point: il avait complètement perdu la boule!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
Voilà tout petit ne? ^-^je sais... -_-;; pardon! Je vais me rattraper mais je voulais pas vous faire attendre et repousser encore plus mon retard!! Reviewez kan même ok? ^_^ Même si je le mérite pas! 


	5. Emménagement

Titre : Travail de groupe Chapitre5 : déménagements Disclaimer : .x et ben nan ! J'ai pas envie de le faire na ! et si vous voulez m'attaquer en justice... allez-y ! J'ai pas un rond de toute façon...  
  
*** Hello tout le monde !!!!! Voilà le chapitre 5 ! J'ai essayé de le faire plus long et de le poster rapidement comme promis.***  
  
Réponses aux review :  
  
* Céline s. ^__^ kikou mon éternelle revieweuse !!Magnifique ?? O.o Marci beaucoup *___* ! Oui, la dernière phrase semble avoir fait sensation. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant. Comme tu vois, j'ai décidé de faire un peu avancer tout ça ! Après tout j'avais promis de ne pas tourner autour du pot ! Merci de ton soutien constant !!! *__*  
  
*YunaFab lol ^__^ Merci pour ta review. Et oui comme tu vois, Dray risque de se retrouver souvent à l'infirmerie dans cette fic (et je compte bien aussi que Harry ait ça part ... enfin j'espère ^_-)Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre en tout cas. J'espère n'avoir pas trop tardé pour la suite. Quant à tes PS ^__^ 1) O.o Crabbe et Goyle ne seraient pas des animaux ????!!! Tu déconnes ??? Gomen si g fé une erreur ^-^ lol 2) *____* Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu me classes dans la catégorie des bons auteurs ! Je n'aurais sûrement pas la prétention de me classer dans la catégorie des grands mais en tout cas merci, j'espère m'améliorer avec le temps. 3) heu... j'en sais rien ^^ y a une limite de taille pour les ps ? lol  
  
*Inuki : Marciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii beaucoup !!! ^_^ tu trouves ma fic excellente ?? c super *_* ?En tout cas voilà la suite. J'espère ke tu aimeras toujours autant !!  
  
*Lee-NC-Kass Oui oui !J'ai fait des efforts. Elle est plus longue ! (j'espère k'il en sera de même pour les autres ^-^ ) Et puis... je suis ENTIEREMENT d'accord avec toi ! Je suis moi-même obsédée par Drago. Même si je le torture un peu comme ça, ça reste mon tit Drago adoré. ( mé semblerait k'avec toi j'ai de la concurrence ^_-)  
  
*Volvicmagic Voilà la suite ! Merci pour ta review. Et bien j'espère moi aussi k'il y aura des rapport plus qu'amicaux lol ^_- Entan qu'auteur je peux surement arranger ça non ? lol. Et oui ! Les grande fans de yaoi se rencontrent ^_-  
  
*Kamy Marci pour ta review ! ^___^ Semblerait que la dernière phrase plaise bien en effet lol. J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire ! Merci encore !  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Ce soir là, tout était en effusion dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. En effet, le soir même, les élèves de 7ème année devaient soit déménager, soit accueillir leur partenaire au travail de soin aux créatures magiques. Tout le monde courait dans tous les sens et les Gryffondors ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Parmi eux, Ron avait été désigné (Dumbledore avait tout organisé) pour aller à Serpentard ainsi que Seamus. Quant à Harry, Dean, Neville et Hermione, ils restaient tous quatre à Gryffondor. Tandis qu'Hermione tentait désespérément d'arracher Ron au fauteuil auquel il s'était accroché, Harry et Neville essayaient d'empêcher Seamus de se jeter par la fenêtre.  
  
Alors que Ron suivi de Seamus se dirigeait d'un pas résigné vers ses bagages soutenu par les encouragements d'Hermione, Harry et Dean se décidèrent (avec appréhension cependant) à aller chercher les Serpentards qui devaient emménager avec eux.  
  
Harry pris la tête du petit groupe de Gryffondors chargé de l' « escorte » ou plutôt de la surveillance des Serpentard jusqu'à chez eux. Harry avançait sans aucune hésitation à travers les longs et sombres couloirs de Poudlard : depuis sa première année il avait toujours arpentés secrètement les couloirs de l'école et grâce à la carte des Maraudeurs, il connaissait les moindres passages secrets et les emplacement des autres maisons.  
  
Tournant une énième fois de plus à gauche, Harry, toujours suivi des autres Gryffondors, déboucha dans un couloir de plus menant aux cachots. Des Serpentards se trouvaient déjà en groupe au bout de celui-ci. Harry lança un regard vers les autres Gryffondors pour s'assurer que tout le monde pourrait garder son calme avant de s'avancer lentement vers l'autre groupe. Blaise se trouvait en tête et lança à Harry un regard noir que ce dernier ignora superbement. Blaise était pour le moment le dernier de ses soucis ce qu'il l'inquiétait à cet instant précis s'était Drago Malefoy. Parmi tous les Serpentards, il serait probablement celui qui causerait le plus d'ennuis. Et manifestement, il avait décidé de s'y mettre immédiatement : il ne se trouvait pas parmi le groupe de Serpentards et, malgré qu'Harry ne l'aurait pas refusé, on ne pouvait pas partir sans lui.  
  
« - Où est Malefoy ? »  
  
« - Inquiet Potter ? »  
  
« - Ne commence pas Zabini, je ne suis pas d'humeur. On est déjà obligé de vous supporter alors pas la peine d'en rajouter. »  
  
« - Ce n'est pas plus agréable pour nous, sois en sûr. »  
  
« - Bien... Dans ce cas, on en est au même point. En attendant, votre petit chef n'est toujours pas arrivé et on a autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de débiles dans votre genre. »  
  
« -Quoi tu nous traites de débile. »  
  
« -Nooooooon ? Tu penses ? »  
  
« -Parce qu'ils savent penser ? » interrogea ironiquement Dean.  
  
« -Sais pas trop. Maintenant que tu m'y fais penser... »  
  
« -Tu vas trop loin Potter ! »  
  
Alors que déjà, les Serpentards s'apprêtaient à se jeter sur les Gryffondors, tout le monde fût interrompu par un grand bruit : Drago Malefoy venait de sortir de derrière un tableau traînant derrière lui deux énormes valises... et suivi de Crabe et Goyle... portant chacun 3 autres gigantesques valises.  
  
Tout le monde : O.o  
  
Drago : Quoi ? Pas encore parti ?  
  
« -Comme tu vois... On t'attendait Malefoy. »  
  
« -Oh, quelle charmante attention. Etonnant de la part d'un rustre comme toi Potter. »  
  
Drago fourra alors les valises qu'il tenait dans les bras d'autres Serpentards dont Harry ignorait le nom avant de se retourner vers les Gryffondors.  
  
- « -Alors Potter ? Tu nous sers de guide ou bien tu veux qu'on s'enracine ici ? Tu me fais perdre mon temps. »  
  
- « -Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ?? Et puis... ne me dis pas que ce sont tes valises tout ça ? »  
  
-« - Bien sûr que si ! On m'apportera le reste plus tard. Tu ne voulais tout de même pas que je déménage sans rien ?!!! » »  
  
-« -Evidemment. Pauvre petite chose. Bien... allons-y. »  
  
Harry se mit en route en compagnie des Gryffondors et suivi des Serpentards. Ils se mirent à arpenter les couloirs vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Cependant Harry empruntait délibérément un chemin plus long qu'en venant. Il faisait monter et descendre les escaliers, tournait sans cesse dans des couloirs qui se ressemblaient tous. Voir Crabbe et Goyle ainsi que les pauvres Serpentards qui servaient de porteurs à Drago plier sous le poids des lourdes valises lui apportait une très nette satisfaction. Les autres Gryffondors avaient manifestement deviné ses intentions puisqu'ils ne firent aucune remarque au sujet de l'itinéraire sans cesse changeant. N'ayant pas de bagages à porter, ceux-ci semblaient apprécier autant de voir les Serpentards peiner à transporter leurs bagages à travers tout Poudlard. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche Drago finit par s'arrêter, furieux.  
  
« -Potter ! Tu te fous de moi ??!! »  
  
« -Est-ce une question ou une affirmation ? »  
  
« -Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile !!! On est déjà passé dans ce couloir !!! Je reconnais ce tableau. »  
  
« -Et bien... trop tard. »  
  
« -Hein ? »  
  
« -Trop tard. Je te prends déjà pour un imbécile ! Parce que ça fais au moins six fois qu'on passe par ici. Il t'a fallu le temps pour réagir. Mais je suppose que ton éducation de petit riche pourri gâté a quelque peu enrayé ton sens de l'initiative. »  
  
« -Tu insinues que je suis un petit riche pourri gâté ?!!!! »  
  
« -_- je ne prendrai même pas la peine de répondre à ça. Bien, de toute façon on est arrivés. »  
  
Harry s'avança vers le portrait de la grosse dame qui somnolait légèrement.  
  
« -Bière-au-beurre. »  
  
« -C'est bon... Entrez. »  
  
Le tableau pivota et Harry s'engouffra dans le trou qui se trouvait derrière. Manifestement, les Gryffondors qui devaient se rendre à Serpentard étaient déjà partis. Malefoy entra à son tour, fulminant encore d'avoir tourné en rond tout ce temps. Il jeta un regard critique autour de lui sur la pièce commune. Depuis tout le temps qu'ils étaient partis, la plupart des Gryffondors se trouvaient déjà dans les dortoirs. Certains cependant, la plupart de 5ème et 6ème année, regardaient les nouveaux arrivants de Serpentards avec antipathie.  
  
« -Et bien, renifla Drago, ça semble vivable. »  
  
« -Pas de chance... Nous qui espérions te voir partir. »  
  
« -Ahaha. Très spirituel Potter. C'est là qu'on reconnaît les Gryffondors. Bien, où peut-on poser mes valises. »  
  
« -Le dortoir... Je suppose que tu dors dans la même chambre que moi. »   
  
« -Tu supposes bien. Et ne prends pas cet air dégoûté Potter. Je peux t'assurer que ton mécontentement n'est rien par rapport au sentiment que je ressens en devant te supporter tout ce temps. »  
  
Ignorant la dernière remarque du blond, Harry leur montra le chemin des dortoirs et Blaise et Drago entrèrent dans la chambre qu'ils devaient partager la chambre avec lui et Dean. Après que Crabbe, Goyle et deux autres Serpentards aient déposées les valises de l'héritier Malfoy (qui à elles seules occupaient une grande partie de la chambre) Drago commença à inspecter minutieusement la chambre.  
  
« -Bon... Il y aura évidemment quelques changements à apporter. »  
  
« -Des changements ? »  
  
« -Bien sûr ! Je ne compte pas dormir dans une pièce dans un état pareil. »  
  
« -Un état pareil ? »  
  
« -Qui manque totalement de goût. »   
  
Et comme pour illustrer ses paroles, Drago se dirigea vers une des malles  
d'où il sortit un emblème à l'image de Serpentard et des draps de couleur  
vert émeraude.  
  
« -O.o Heu... Tu comptes faire quoi là ? »  
  
« -Et bien... comme tu vois Potter, je vais m'occuper un peu de la décoration de cette pièce. Tu ne t'attendais tout de même pas à ce que je dorme dans une chambre typiquement Gryffondor. »  
  
« .x Malefoy, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué : tu ES à Gryffondor ! Alors ne prends pas trop tes aises ici tu veux ?!!! »  
  
« -Potter au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je m'installe ici... enfin provisoirement. Cette chambre est dorénavant également la mienne. »  
  
Drago accompagna cette dernière remarque d'un sourire satisfait et qui signifiait qu'il avait raison. Et peu importe à quel point cela énervait Harry, c'était vrai. Avec un geste de rage et de résignation il sortit de la chambre.  
  
« -Oh... et après tout, fais comme tu voudras. Du moment que c'est TON côté de la chambre. »  
  
Harry dû s'empêcher de se frapper la tête contre la porte en sortant de la chambre : d'abord ça l'aurait pas trop fait devant Drago, et ensuite, les mal de tête il avait déjà donné. Cependant, il ne savait vraiment pas comment il pourrait s'en sortir pendant les 2 prochains mois. Arrivant à nouveau dans la salle commune, il vit que Dean, Neville et Hermione ainsi que quelques autres élèves étaient toujours réveillés. Ils attendaient probablement que les Serpentards aient fini de s'installer avant de rejoindre leur chambre pour éviter les conflits.  
  
« -Alors Harry ? Comment ça se passe là-haut ? » demanda Hermione alors qu'il s'installait dans un fauteuil à côté d'eux.   
  
« -Et bien pour te dire la vérité... Je ne sais pas comment je vais tenir le coup. Les bagages de Malefoy occupent déjà la moitié de la chambre et il s'est découvert subitement un talent de décorateur. »  
  
« -Je vois... Enfin, au moins toi tu es resté ici... Imagine ce qui doit se passer pour Ron, Seamus et les autres pendant ce temps. »  
  
« -Oui... je les plains... Tu penses qu'on en sortira tous vivants ? »  
  
Après une bonne heure de discussion, les derniers Gryffondors présents se décidèrent à rejoindre leurs chambres.  
  
« -Bon... Ben on se voit demain. Lança Harry. Neville, Hermione, Bonne chance avec vos nouveaux locataires. »  
  
« -Merci. Je te dirais bien la même chose, mais avec Malefoy, je ne sais pas si ça servira à grand-chose. »  
  
« ^_^ Merci pour ton soutien si réconfortant Mione. Tu viens Dean ? »  
  
« -J'arrive. Bonne nuit vous deux ! »  
  
Lorsque Harry et Dean entrèrent dans la chambre, Blaise Zabini était déjà couché, tandis que Drago Malefoy continuait d'installer ses affaires. Les rideaux du lit à baldaquin, qui avaient été dans un passé proche, pourpres, étaient à présent verts ainsi que les couvertures et les oreillers. L'emblème des Serpentards était également suspendu à la tête du lit. Harry dût se retenir à Dean pour ne pas tomber mais ce dernier, tout aussi déstabilisé que le survivant, s'écrasa au sol sous le coup de la surprise entraînant avec lui Harry. Le bruit attira l'attention de Drago qui souleva un sourcil avant d'afficher un sourire moqueur.  
  
« -Et bien Potter ? Tu te plais à traîner par terre ? »  
  
Harry ne sembla même pas remarquer ce que le blond venait de dire...  
  
« -Ma... Malefoy ! Qu... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!!! »  
  
« -Je croyais t'avoir dit que je m'installais Potter... »  
  
« -Ne... Oh et puis à quoi bon ? Je vais me coucher ! »  
  
« -C'est ça oui. Et retire cet air ahuri de ton visage tu as l'air encore plus stupide que d'habitude et ce n'est pas peu dire. »  
  
Alors que Dean et Harry se glissaient chacun dans leur lit, non sans avoir échangé un regard exaspéré, Drago finissait d'installer quelques affaires.  
  
« -Si cela ne te dérange pas trop Malefoy, nous aimerions dormir. »  
  
« -A vrai dire ça me dérange parce que je n'ai pas fini. »  
  
« ... »  
  
Harry se retourna dans son lit dont il avait tiré les rideaux en grommelant tout sortes d'insultes avant d'essayer de s'endormir malgré le bruit que faisait le blond. Tous les événements de la journée l'avaient totalement exténué et il tomba rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.  
  
Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry constata que Drago n'était plus dans la chambre. Dean était entrain de s'habiller et Blaise dormait encore mais il semblait qu'il était déjà tard. Harry se leva et se dépêcha à s'habiller à son tour. Ce jour-là, il commençait par un cours de potions et Harry ne tenait certainement pas à arriver en retard pour donner l'occasion à Rogue d'enlever des points à sa maison. Alors qu'il fourrait ses derniers parchemins dans son sac, Dean et lui furent surpris par un grand bruit en provenance de la salle commune.  
  
« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe d'après toi Harry ? »  
  
« -Je n'en sais rien... Il semble y avoir de l'agitation là-bas. Mais avec les Serpentards ici, je ne m'étonne de rien. »  
  
Harry et Dean, suivi de Blaise qui avait été réveillé par le bruit, accoururent dans la salle pour savoir ce qui s'y passait. Une fois de plus, Harry dû se retenir à Dean pour ne pas trébucher.  
  
« -Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?!!!!! »  
  
Redécorer leur cambre n'avait manifestement pas suffit à Drago. La salle commune des Gryffondors avait également subi quelques changements. L'emblème qui affichait la veille encore le symbole des Gryffondors avait été remplacé par un autre dont les couleurs vertes et argent représentaient dorénavant fièrement celui des Serpentards. Les décorations, la couleur des murs, tout affichaient dorénavant le signe de la maison des Serpentards. Les Gryffondors, stupéfaits s'étaient rassemblés en cercle autour du coupable : Drago Malefoy qui affichait une mine fière et satisfaite. Les cernes autour de ses yeux démontraient bien qu'il n'avait pas dormi la nuit précédente pour en arriver à ce résultat. Et bien qu'il semblait très satisfait de lui-même, cela n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas pour les Gryffondors qui affichait un air furieux. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient tous ensemble du blond, les Serpentards, eux, essayaient d'être menaçant. Cependant, étant de très loin inférieurs en nombre, il n'y avait hésitation à avoir sur l'issue que prendrait la tournure des événements.  
  
Harry qui regardait les malheureux Serpentards être encerclé par une horde de Gryffondors furieux, se dit qu'il n'aimerait pas être à leur place. Tout ce que Drago avait fait pouvait être rapidement changé et Harry aurait presque eu pitié de lui... presque.  
  
« - Dean on va manger ? ^__^ »  
  
« -Je te suis Harry. Ils se débrouilleront bien sans nous même si j'aimerais bien voir ça ! ^___^ »  
  
A y eeeeeeeest j'ai fini !!!!!! Vala ! comme promis c'est un chapitre plus long. J'espère qu'il vous a plus. O.o je ne garantis pas que ce sera à chaque fois comme ça j'ai du mal avec les longs chapitres. Mais je vais essayer !En tout cas review please ^-^ ?? O.o Par contre, en rassemblant mes idées pour la suite, j'ai come ki dirait l'impression que ça devient n'importe quoi ! Je me suis bien marrée en écrivant la suite mais n'oublions pas que c'est à vous que cela doit plaire alors... si j'exagère n'hésitez pas à me le dire ^__^ .  
  
Et à ce propos, petite demande pour la suite :  
  
QUI VOULEZ VOUS VOIR PETER UN PLOMB TRES PROCHAINEMENT (dans les persos on va dire « secondaires » ici). Mais quand je dis péter un plomb c'est COMPLETEMENT !!! (suis folle)  
  
Ron ? Dean ? Ou Pansy ?  
  
De toute façon ils débloqueront tous un peu mais là... chut, je dis rien.^-^ 


	6. Perdu

Titre : Travail de groupe Chapitre 6 : Perte. Auteur : Natsu-chan (daisuki_chan@msn.com) Disclaimer : ^_^ rien n'est à moi.  
  
Réponses au review (ke j'ai eu peur de ne jamais recevoir à cause de ff.net qui déblokait ^^ ) :  
  
*Yunafab : ^___^ merciii ! Je suis contente que tu aimes le dernier chapitre ! Voui, j'aimais bien aussi l'idée de faire tourner en rond les Serpentards. Et il m'a semblé évident que notre petit blond national déménage avec toutes ses valises (probablement en grande partie remplies de gel ^^ ) Et sinon, je pense que tu as raison, j'aurais du mettre orientation, me suis un peu embrouillée dans mes idées et ppour ce qui est de redécorer la salle (olala j'en ai des choses à dire ^-^ ) ben c'est vrai, j'y ai pensé aussi et puis je me suis dit... que ce serait moins marrant. Ron sera celui qui débloquera le plus je pense. Quant à Dean, ben je le vois bien s'écrouler aussi... ^^ voir même plus... mais je verrai bien, j'exagère p-ê un peu là O.o  
  
*Inuki : ^____^Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que cela te plaise. O.o tu vois Harry redécorer aussi ? ^-^ c vrai que c'est une idée, si je déménage Harry, j'y penserai sérieusement. J'espère que tu aimera la suite aussi !  
  
*Lee-NC-Kass : mdr ^-^ mais non, mais non, v pas y toucher à Drago... ou un petit peu ? lol Bien, je suppose (et à raison ? ^_^) que tu n'aimes pas Parkinson. Et ne t'en fais pas... Ron s'en sortira intact... (mais ma fic devient n'importe quoi !) ^-^oui t'inkiète pas, ce sera un slash. Je vais commencer à faire avancer ça très vite maintenant. Merci pour les reviews ^_^  
  
*Celine S : c'est toujours super motivant de recevoir une review de toi ^___^ Je suis en tout cas très contente que cela te plaise autant et que cela t'amuse. Merci de reviewer à chaque fois en tout cas ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, même si Harry doit en baver un peu kan même, je ne le ferai jamais passer pour plus con ke Drago ( ke j'adore malgré tout ^-^). Quant à celui ki pètera un plomb, je pense que ce sera Ron... et Pansy va en avoir pour son compte aussi probablement.  
  
********************************************************** Harry et Dean entrèrent d'un pas joyeux dans la grande salle. Ils allèrent s'asseoir aux côtés d'Hermione et de Neville qui semblaient d'aussi bonne humeur qu'eux : manifestement, ils avaient eux aussi assisté à le scène de la matinée dans la salle commune.  
  
« Bonjour !  
  
Salut vous deux ! Vous avez vu ce qui s'est passé ce matin ?  
  
Oui, mais on a préféré aller manger directement. Je me demande bien ce qui va arriver à Malefoy...  
  
Pourquoi ? Il se passe quoi avec cette fouine ? »   
  
Les quatre amis se retournèrent en entendant la question : Ron et Seamus venaient de les rejoindre et tiraient tous les deux une tête jusque par terre. Il semblait que leur première nuit chez les Serpentards ne s'était pas passé très bien.  
  
« Salut ! Comment allez vous ?  
  
Lut. Mal... Très très mal ... »  
  
Ron se laissa tomber à sa place en face d'Harry et se servit un bol de céréales tandis que Seamus, lui, se contentait de s'asseoir et de fixer un point dans le vide.  
  
« On voit ça. Remarqua Hermione. Ca se passe si mal que ça à Serpentard ?  
  
Mal ? C'est pire que ça encore. Ces gens sont affreux ! On a eu le droit à un petit comité d'accueil. Toutes les insultes y sont passées, tu aurais du entendre ça.  
  
Hm...  
  
Et c'est pas le pire. Non seulement Crabbe et Goyle ronflent, mais en plus Parkinson semble nous tenir pour responsable de la séparation avec son Drago adoré. Elle a passé la soirée à pleurnicher.  
  
Et bien... on vous plaint.  
  
Vous pouvez. Bon, vous allez me dire ce qui se passe avec Malefoy ?  
  
Hein ? Ah oui, écoutez ça, ça vous remontera peut-être le moral. C'est pas super chez nous non plus, mais ce matin... »  
  
Alors qu'Hermione racontaient toute l'histoire aux deux nouveaux arrivants, Harry se servit un toast et se tourna vers la porte à l'arrivée d'autres Gryffondors et de Serpentards qui se précipitèrent sans demander leur reste à leur propre table. Mais Harry n'aperçut pas Malefoy parmi eux. Il semblerait que ces « amis » aient décidé de laisser leur petit prince se débrouiller seul. Harry se demandait bien où pouvait se trouver le blond. Pas qu'il s'inquiétait... non pas du tout !! Il en avait juste besoin pour leur cours de soin aux créatures magique. Autrement, rien ne pouvait le soulager plus que d'avoir Drago Malefoy le plus loin de lui possible . . . N'est-ce pas ?  
  
Après le petit-déjeuner, les Gryffondors se levèrent pour se rendre au cours de potions qu'ils suivaient en compagnie des Serpentards. Cependant, même le récit de la mésaventure du matin n'avait pas réussi à remonter le moral à Seamus et Ron qui déambulaient dans les couloirs tels des automates. Harry commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement des répercussions qu'aurait cette cohabitation Serpentard/Gryffondors sur ses camarades.  
  
Arrivés dans le cachot qui leur servait de salle de classe, Harry et ses amis se dirigèrent vers le fond de la classe, à leur place habituelle. Harry vit cependant Ron hésiter entre le côté des Serpentards et celui de Gryffondors mais après que Hermione lui ait assuré que les groupes du cours de Hagrid n'engageaient en rien la répartition des places en classe, Ron se joignit à eux.  
  
Alors que la sonnerie avait retentie depuis seulement minutes, les quelques Gryffondors qui manquaient encore à l'appel firent leur entrée dans la salle s'attirant le regard sévère de Rogue.  
  
C'est maintenant que vous arrivez tous les trois ? Je retire points pour chacun d'entre vous. Soit 30 points de pénalité pour Gryffondor.  
  
Excusez-nous professeur, nous étions... heu... aux toilettes. Malefoy doit encore y être d'ailleurs...  
  
Monsieur Malefoy n'est pas là ?  
  
Rogue parut dans un premier temps stupéfait, puis ennuyé. Il savait parfaitement ce que ça voulait dire. Il avait retiré des points aux Gryffondors pour leur retard, cela impliquait qu'il devait en faire autant pour les Serpentards.  
  
-Grmbl... 5 points en moins pour Serpentard.  
  
Hermione parut sur le point de faire une remarque mais Harry la stoppa en plaquant sa main contre la bouche de la jeune fille. Il était inutile de s'attirer des ennuis supplémentaires et le fait que Rogue retire des points à sa propre maison constituait déjà en lui seul une grande première on ne pouvait pas lui demander d'être juste en plus ce ça. Malgré tout... Harry se demandait bien où pouvait réellement se trouver Malefoy. Il n'avait pas été dupe : nul doute que les trois retardataires ne s'étaient jamais trouvés aux toilettes... et encore moins Malefoy.  
  
Après deux heures de potions qui furent un véritable enfer, Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent enfin vers les jardins de l'école. Leur prochain cours était celui de soins aux créatures magiques et Harry fut surpris de ne pas y trouver Drago. Après tout, même si Malefoy avait reçu une « correction » de la part des Gryffondors, il n'empêchait que cela faisait maintenant plus de 3 heures qu'il n'était pas réapparu et que cela en devenait... inquiétant ?  
  
Harry secoua vigoureusement la tête. Non... il ne s'inquiétait pas pour Drago Malefoy . Ce n'était qu'un petit riche, pourri-gâté, arrogant, sûr de lui, prétentieux, méchant, cruel...  
  
Trop occupé à énoncer mentalement tous les défauts de Drago Malefoy, Harry n'entendit rien de ce que leur dit Hagrid et ne fut ramené à la réalité que par le coup de coude que lui donna Ron dans les côtes.  
  
Aïe ! Quoi ?! Harry, Hagrid te parle. C'était pas la peine de me donner un coup aussi fort !  
  
Harry tourna ensuite son regard vers Hagrid qui le regardait avec une certaine curiosité.  
  
Quoi ? Où est ton partenaire ? Heu... En fait, il est... pas là ? ^^   
  
Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Hermione ne parut pas satisfaite de son intelligente et ô combien réfléchie réponse. Hagrid eut l'air un peu suspicieux mais fini par hausser les épaules.  
  
Bah... Ca n'est pas grave. Tu n'a qu'à t'occuper de ton Fartalis tout seul cette fois encore. J'espère que tu lui a bien donné à manger ce matin ?  
  
Et tout d'un coup la lumière fût : on entendis un petit TILT sonner dans la tête du Gryffondor.  
  
Mais oui bien sûr ! C'était ça !!! Harry se disait bien qu'il lui manquait quelque chose en venant. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait fait pour ne pas s'apercevoir que tous les autres avaient dans leur bras une caisse contenant leur propre animal.  
  
« Heu... Je dois... aller... quelque part. Faire... quelque chose !  
  
Harry ? Tu te sens bien ?  
  
Je oui... heu ! Non ! je dois aller à l'infirmerie... heu... tout de suite.  
  
Tu veux que quelqu'un t'accompagne ?  
  
Non ! heu... je veux dire... ce ne sera pas nécessaire ! »  
  
Harry ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter la réponse d'Hagrid, déjà, il se précipitait vers le château. Comment avait-il fait pour oublier le Fartalis durant tout ce temps ! (avouez que vous l'aviez oublié aussi ^__^) C'était pourtant la faute à cette boule de poile qu'il s'était retrouvé bloqué avec Drago Malefoy.  
  
Montant les escaliers quatre à quatre, il s'engouffra dans un couloir qui ne menait pas à l'infirmerie mais à la sale commune des Gryffondors. Il se retrouva bientôt devant le portrait de la grosse Dame qui le ragarda d'un air énervé.  
  
« Et bien ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt jeune homme !  
  
Hein ?  
  
Je me demandais quand est-ce que vous alliez venir le récupérer.  
  
Oh... vous parler sûrement de Drago. En fait, j'ai...  
  
C'est bon, c'est bon. Passez les explications !  
  
Oh... oui pardon. Alors, le mot de passe c'est...  
  
Pas la peine, pas la peine, entre et fais le moi sortir de là !  
  
O.o »  
  
Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Non seulement la grosse Dame avait l'air plus qu'énervé mais en plus il avait très envie de voir ce qui était arrivé à Drago. Au moins, pour avoir pu réussir à énerver quelqu'un à ce point, il allait bien... pas que harry s'en préoccupa bien sûr !  
  
« Malefoy ? Où est-ce que... tu es. »  
  
Harry avait fini sa phrase plus pour la forme que parce que c'était nécessaire : Drago se tenait au centre de la pièce... attaché à un fauteuil au centre de la pièce et bâillonné à l'aide d'un des emblèmes verts qui se trouvaient à présenté éparpillés en mille morceau au sol. Inutile de dire que Drago semblait de très mauvaise humeur et il aurait sans nul doute hurlé si il n'avait pas été si bien bâillonné.  
  
« Oh mon dieu... qu'est-ce que... »  
  
Ca y'est ! C'en était trop pour Harry. Il s'écroula au sol en essayant d'arrêter de rire s'attirant ainsi le regard courroucé de Drago. Celui-ci s'agita tant qu'il pu sur le fauteuil pour attirer l'attention du Gryffondor qui était plié en deux.  
  
« désolé c'est nerveux mais... avoue que tu l'a quand même cherché ! »  
  
Drago était de plus en plus énervé mais il n'arrivé pas à faire plus que de mfhfm étouffés. il finit donc par abandonner sa tentative pour engueuler Harry Potter (pour son manque de respect total envers sa personne ^^) et se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir made-in-malefoy.  
  
Harry lui jeta un regard moqueur et se demanda un instant si il devait le libérer ou pas. Après tout Drago allait bien, il pouvait bien rester ici le reste de la journée. Cependant, d'un autre côté, il avait besoin de Malefoy pour s'occuper du fartalis avec lui et il ne savait toujours pas où se trouvait la petite bête. Ce fut donc à GRAND regret que Harry se décida à libérer Drago du morceau de tissu qui l'empêchait de parler . . . Pour le regretter très vite. A peine avait-il retiré l'étoffe verte que le serpentard se mit aussitôt à hurler toutes sortes d'insultes. Alors que Drago hurlait à la vengeance, Harry crut bon de lui remettre le baillon. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas détaché Drago complètement.  
  
« Mfhfmfmf  
  
C'est ça oui... Désolé mais j'ai les tympans fragiles.  
  
Mfhpf  
  
Je te libère ok... mais à une seule condition : tu te tiens calme !!! »  
  
Mais Drago n'avait manifestement aucune envie de se calmer il continuait à se débattre et à (essayer) de hurler.  
  
« Bon très bien ... si tu n'es pas décidé à te calmer, moi je ne peux rien faire. Imagine un peu la journée de rêve que j'ai passé : c'est-à-dire une journée SANS TOI. Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais supporter tes hurlements maintenant. »  
  
Harry tourna les talons et feignit de sortir de la pièce,ce qui calma instantanément Drago qui n'avait manifestement aucune envie de rester enfermé encore plusieurs heures.  
  
« Bien ^-^  
  
Hmfhph .x »  
  
Harry enleva le bâillon de la bouche de Drago et celui-ci le fusilla du regard mais ne cria pas.  
  
« Décidément, tu commence bien ta première semaine à Gryffondors dis-moi.  
  
Attends un peu que mon père l'apprenne.  
  
Moui oui... Je suis mort de peur. En attendant tu as l'air d'avoir bien énervé les tableau du couloir. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?  
  
Ce que j'ai fait ?!!! Mais réfléchis un peu Potter ! J'ai crié tiens... Il fallait bien que quelqu'un me sorte de là.  
  
Tu as crié ? Mais tu étais bâillonné pourtant.  
  
Non... pas au début.  
  
Ah ? qui a eu cette idée géniale alors ?  
  
Mh...  
  
Malefoy, tu veux être détaché oui ou non ?  
  
Bob, bon... Un elfe de maison. Il a dit que je lui cassait les oreilles et... POTTER ARRETE DE RIRE !!! »  
  
Harry se tenait les côtes tant il trouvait la situation amusante : Drago  
Malefoy, le descendant d'une des familles de sorcier les plus puissante  
bâillonné par une créature qu'il avait toujours estimé comme inférieure.  
Harry pouvait imaginer à quel point Malefoy avait du s'énerver et crier  
pour qu'un elfe de maison ose désobéir à un des élèves de l'école !  
  
« Potter je te jure que...  
  
Tss tss tss. Je te signale que je peux encore te bâillonner, alors pas de menaces Malefoy.  
  
Tu t'amuses bien n'est-ce pas Potter ?  
  
Mwaaaa ? Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai le pouvoir sur toi en ce moment ou parce que tu as vraiment l'air idiot ligoté à ton fauteuil.  
  
Ah ah ah ... Maintenant que tu a bien pris ton pied ça te ferais rien de me libérer ?  
  
Mhhh. Si ! j'ai pas encore assez profité !  
  
Potter, si ce n'est pas pour me libérer, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
  
Venu contempler le spectacle.  
  
Je n'en crois pas un mot.  
  
Ah ? et pourquoi ça ?  
  
Même si je ne doute pas que tu apprécies le fait de me voir comme ça, je suis sûr que tu vas me libérer.  
  
Et pourquoi ça ?  
  
Tu es un gryffondors non ? Vous n'êtes pas du genre à laisser quelqu'un en mauvaise posture comme ça.  
  
Tu penses ? Pourtant il me semble que les autres Gryffondors t'ont bien laissé ici non ?  
  
Heu... O.o  
  
En plus tu es un serpentards, qui plus es mon pire ennemi et...  
  
Je suis ton pire ennemi ? ( on parle de l'école, mettons voldy sur le côté).  
  
Je ne suis pas le tien ?  
  
Mhh... Je ne sais pas. J'hésite avec Parkinson.  
  
-_- Génial il fait de l'humour maintenant.  
  
Qui a dit que c'était de l'humour ? .x  
  
Bon, bon... très bien. De toute façon j'ai besoin de toi. Où es le Fartalis ? Tu lui as bien donné à manger ?  
  
Mh ?  
  
Le FAR-TA-LIS. Tu sais la petite bête que je t'ai confiée la veille à peine ?  
  
Heu... oups ?  
  
Ne me dis pas que tu l'as perdu O.o !! »  
  
********************************************************** Voilà ! Et encore un chapitre de terminé ^o^ laissez moi une ptite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez d'accord. Personnellement je n'aime pas beaucoup ce chapitre mais j'espère que ça vous a quand même plu ! 


	7. Note de l'auteur

Coucou ! Dsl mais ceci n'est pas un chapitre (T_T ne me tuez pas svp !). ne vous en faites pas le chapitre 7 va arriver mais à cause de problèmes de famille je dois en retarder un peu l'écriture mais je vais quand même essayer de me dépêcher en espérannt ke vous lirez tout de même la suite ! ^_-  
  
Merci au soutien des lecteurs en tout cas ! 


	8. T'es lourd!

Auteur : Narsu-chan Titre : Travail de groupe Source : Harry Potter. Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à la génialissime J.K. Rowlings . Chapitre7 : T'es lourd !  
  
Bon, voilà le chapitre 7 ^__^ dsl pour le temps que ça m'a pris. Je vais donc essayer de continuer cette fic à une allure régulière même si ça risque de mettre de temps en temps un petit peu plus de temps !  
  
Réponses aux Review :  
  
Celine s : ^___^ Lol quand tu dis éternelle revieweuse c à fond !! ^-^ Même les note d'auteur. Non... je rigole. Ca me fait super plaisir. C'est trop sympa ! Merci beaucoup, pour le moment c vrai que la famille c'est pas top mais j'espère que ça va s'arranger. Sinon, ben voui tu as raison ^___^ Il a qu'à demander à Pansy... mais est-ce que ce serait aussi drôle (pour nous je veux dire paske mon pauvre Drago ... ^-^) Ne t'inkiète pas, ils vont bientôt se rapprocher... je pense qu'ils ont pris assez de temps maintenant ne ? quand à passer Drago à Tabat... les Gryffondors sont tout de même pas comme ça ... si ^-^ ? Mais je penses que tu as raison il ets temps que notre Drago adoré retourne à l'infirmerie !! kiss  
  
Yunafab : ^o^ je suis super contente que ce chapitre te plaise !!! Merci de toujours reviewer c super sympa !!! Je sais les Gryffondors sont peut-être allé un peu loin... oh et puis non ! ^-^ Et puis qui c p-ê que Drago va se venger !? Quand au slash... si c une idée... on a eu la même ! Non t'as raison, j'en ai marre de les faire poiroter, il est temps qu'ils passent à l'action. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. Bisouxxx.  
  
Zuza : lol ^-^ Et une suite une ! Désolée de la faire arriver si tard ! J'espère que tu aimeras !!!  
  
Serial Killer : ^-^ Merci bcp les probs s'arrangent toujours donc ça va aller pour la famille aussi ^-^ je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !  
  
Inuki : Merci !!!! J'espère ke ca va aller aussi ^-^.Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu. J'espère que j'ai quand même pas pris trop lgt pour celui-ci (encore dsl ^^ ) En tout cas merci beaucoup de reviewer !! bisouxxx  
  
*************************  
  
Harry tournait en rond dans la salle commune des Gryffondors depuis bientôt 10 minutes sans parvenir à se calmer.  
  
« -Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu le perdre !!!! »  
  
Drago ne prit même pas la peine de regarder le Gryffondors suite à cette remarque, et pour cause : ça devait au moins faire la centième fois que Harry la lui avait dite.  
  
« - Calme toi Potter....  
  
- Me calmer ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? C'est peut-être à cause de cette petite bête qu'on risque de rater notre septième année Malefoy ! Ce serait plutôt toi qui ne devrait pas être si calme !!!  
  
- Bon... d'accord c'est énervant que cette bête se soit enfuie mais...  
  
- Enfuie ??? tu veux plaisanter là ? C'est toi qui l'as PERDUE Malefoy !!!! Même toi je ne te croyais pas si stupide !!!  
  
- Comment ça même moi ? C' est censé être un compliment ?!!  
  
- Et puis quoi encore ? »  
  
Drago fusilla Harry du regard et celui-ci... en fit autant.  
  
« - En tout cas Potter, ce n'est pas en restant planté ici qu'on va la retrouver cette bestiole !  
  
Je dois admettre que pour une fois tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. Allons-y !  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire pas « Allons-y » ? O.o  
  
COMMENT CA QU'EST-CE QUE JE... non... ne pas m'énerver ce n'est pas le moment... Calme-toi Harry. Respire un bon coup... Ca va aller.  
  
Ben voyons... saint Potter parle tout seul maintenant... c'est de mieux en mieux.  
  
Arrête avec tes sarcasmes et dépêche toi plutôt. Il va falloir qu'on le cherche maintenant.  
  
Tu veux dire... nous ?  
  
-_- ben évidemment   
  
Tu veux dire nous... dans le genre : toi et moi ?  
  
Malefoy... ne joues pas avec mes nerfs tu veux !? Evidemment ! Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ici ?  
  
Mais Potter...  
  
Quoi ENCORE ?  
  
Et bien c'est simple : 1) je n'ai strictement aucune envie de passer mon temps avec toi... 2) Si tu avais écouté au cours de SACM (soins aux créatures magik koi ^-^) tu saurais que ces bêbêtes sont dangereuses... ce qui nous amène au 3) ... HORS DE QUESTION !!! »  
  
Drago avait sorti son petit discours d'une façon très ferme qui, il en  
était sûre, avait dû convaincre Potter. Se redressant sur son siège de la  
façon la plus prétentieuse dont il était capable, il lança un regard  
plein de menace au Gryffondors afin d'appuyer sa position et d'obtenir à  
coup sur ce qu'il voulait.  
  
* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *  
  
Hermione et Neville marchaient d'un pas pressé vers leur salle commune. Il étaient couverts de griffes et de blessures : finalement, cette petite bête était plus coriace qu'ils ne l'auraient cru malgré sa petite taille elle s'était débattue avec une force et une vivacité surprenante lorsqu'ils l'avaient sorti de sa cage. Mais pour le moment, c'était bien le cadet de leur souci ce qui les intéressait c'était de savoir où pouvait bien être Harry/ Leur ami n'était pas réapparu au cours de soins aux créatures magiques et ils en étaient même arrivés à se demander si Malefoy ne s'en était pas pris à lui pour ce que les autres Gryffondors lui avaient fait dans la matinée.  
  
Avant même qu'ils n'arrivent devant le portrait de la grosse Dame, celui-ci pivota dans le mur et...  
  
« POTTER LÂCHE MOI IMMEDIATEMENT !!  
  
SUREMENT PAS !!!!  
  
JE TE PREVIENS SI TU NE ME LÂCHE PAS TOUT DE SUITE, JE TE JURE QUE JE VAIS TE LE FAIRE PAYER ET CETTE SEPTIEME ANNEE SERA ENCORE PIRE POUR TOI QUE LES SIX AUTRES REUNIES !!!!! »  
  
Mais le Gryffondor ne prêtait aucune attention aux menaces du blond. C'est un Harry Potter très déterminé traînant par le colle un Drago Maefoy extrêmement énervé qui passa sans le voir devant Neville et Hermione qui étaient bouche bée.  
  
« Mais... articula Hermione une fois que le « couple » eut quitté le couloir. Qu'est-ce qui se passe.  
  
Sais pas... répondit Neville. Mais plus rien ne m'étonne à présent.  
  
C'est vrai... tout le monde est bizarre à présent. T'as vu comment s'est comporté Ron aujourd'hui ? »  
  
Les deux Gryffondors se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules avant de disparaître dans leur salle commune.  
  
« -Po-Potter ! Lâche moi !!!! »  
  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel alors que le Serpentard se débattait comme un beau diable. Le blond, en dépit des apparences avait beaucoup plus de force qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il finit donc par le lâcher. Cependant, le Serpentard, en peine tentative d' « évasion » (en bref, il s'agitait dans tout les sens, ne sut maintenir son équilibre et trébucha entraînant avec lui Harry qui atterrit brutalement sur le sol, le Serpentard au dessus de lui.  
  
Les deux garçons se regardèrent, interdit pendant plusieurs secondes. Drago aurait bien voulut hurler sur Harry, mais, curieusement, il n'y arrivait pas. Il était comme... bloqué. En fait, maintenant qu'il voyait Harry d'un peu plus près, il se disait que...  
  
« Malefoy... tu sais que t'es lourd ? »  
  
A ben voilà qui était mieux ... Il était plus bloqué du tout maintenant   
  
« - Quoi ?!!! Tu veux dire que je suis gros c'est ça !!!  
  
-Malefoy, arrête de te comporter comme une fillette et...  
  
-Potter !! tu... Ahhhh ! A force de me trainer derrière toi tu as agrandi le colle de ma robe !!! je ne peux tout de même pas me balader de la sorte dans Poudlard. Non seulement on me verrait avec toi mais en plus je serais totalement ridicule ! Faut que je me change ! »  
  
Et sans un mots de plus, le serpentard se précipita dans la direction opposée.  
  
Ben voyons... Et je cherche le fartalis tout seul c'est ça ? Il est pas possible... Et je rêvais ou il rougissait ? Bah peu importe...  
  
Et le Gryffondors s'éloigna à son tour dans l'espoir de retrouver cette petite boule de poils (la fartalis bien sûr ^-^) le plus vite possible.  
  
**************************  
  
Bon ... ok. C'est pas un long chapitre maiiiiis... Gomen j'ai pas d'excuse mais sinonj'aurai encore pris plein de temps mieux vaut un tit chapitre que pas de chapitre du tout non ? Dans les prochains chapitres : Ron pète un câble et évolution de la relation H/D (j'entends les « enfin » d'ici ^-^)  
  
Si vous vouliez bien appuyer sur le tit bouton en dessous. Ce serait adorable de votre part ^__^  
  
l l  
  
l l  
  
\/ 


	9. Retrouvé

Titre : Travail de groupe. Auteur : Natsu-chan Chapitre 8 :Retrouvé ^-^  
  
Vala la suite !!! Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre. Encore une fois : merci à tous ceux qui lise ma fic et un groooos bisoux à ceux ki lareview ! *__* Ca me fait toujours plaisir ^__^  
  
Réponses aux review :  
  
Celine s Merci encore une fois pou ta review ! Ca fait toujours autant plaisir et c'est toujours aussi motivant !!! J'adore ma tite revieweuse éternelle !! Je connais pas Basara mais je vais me renseigner si tu me dis que c si bien que ça... Alors a la prochaine j'espère ^_- Bisouxxx  
  
Genevieve Black Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^-^ Heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice qui aime ma fic ! J'espère qua le suite te plaira tout autant... Et oui le slash ne devrait plus tarder maintenant...  
  
Yunafab Merci encore une fois pour ta review !!! Sankyu beaucoup much pour ton soutien continu ^_- lol Oui ... Je sais ça traîne. Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai du mal à trouver les idées pour le mettre ensemble. Mais bon... ça ne devrait plus être long ^-^ Sinon je ne sais toujours pas qui sera sous le charme de qui en premier mais je pense en effet que ce sera Drago ^-^  
  
Celine 402 Tu fais l' « adorable » ??? ^-^ lol autteur contente !!! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ^_- Le salash ne devrait plus tarder mais comme tu dis... l'attente ne fais pas de mal ^_- lol  
  
White Wolf Voilà la suite ! Sankyu pour la review ^___^ Je suis heureuse que la fic te plaise en tout cas et que la suite t'amusera autant !!!! A bientôt j'espère ^-^  
  
Alex Mdr *__* Je suis super contente que la fic te plaise et qu'elle t'ai fait rire en tout cas ! Merci beaucoup pour la review. Ne t'inkiète pas pour la relation H/D ça ne devrait plus tarder... et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.  
  
An City Hunter En vala une chtite review k'elle fait plaisir ^__^ lol Je suis vraiment super contente que la fic te plaise en tout cas. Quant au PS, je dois t'avouer que c'est vrai que c'est pas toujours facile de continuer de taper une longue fic mais avec des review aussi gentilles comme celles que je reçois je vous dois bien ça non ? ^_-  
  
********************************************* Il était encore assez tôt lorsque Harry retourna dans la salle commune. Seul Neville, Hermione et quelques élèves de quatrième année s'y trouvaient déjà. Depuis que les groupes pour le travail de SACM avaient été créés, les Gryffondors rentraient plus tard pour éviter d'être confronté au Serpentards quand ils pouvaient l'éviter. Ce qui n'était pas réellement nécessaire puisque ces dernier faisaient exactement de même et qu'ils arrivaient à peu de chose près en même temps que les Gryffondors. Quant aux Poufsouffles et au Serdaigles, ils fuyaient comme la peste les deux autres maisons. Ils avaient vite réalisé que mettre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors ensemble était une idée très dangereuse vu la façon dont cela affectait leur humeur. Harry se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce et jeta son sac sur le côté rageusement, attirant par là l'attention de Neville et Hermione qui travaillaient sur leur devoir de métamorphose.  
  
Et bien Harry ? Tu l'as retrouvé ?  
  
Non... pas moyen de... comment tu sais ça toi ?  
  
Malefoy nous a expliqué que ...  
  
Non en fait, il nous a plutôt hurlé dessus... corrigea Neville  
  
Oui... que le fartalis s'était échappé.  
  
Il aurait du préciser qu'il l'avait perdu !  
  
Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire alors ? C'est terrible si tu l'as perdu. Tu te rends compte tu risques de...  
  
Ca va ! Je sais ce que je risque Hermione pas la peine d'en rajouter.  
  
Excuse moi Harry...  
  
Harry poussa un profond soupir avant de se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche.  
  
Et où est Malefoy ?  
  
Va savoir ... il était ici il y a à peine vingt minutes puis il est reparti sans un mot.  
  
Bah... je ne m'en porte pas plus mal si il n'est pas là...  
  
Ah oui ? Dommage... moi qui pensait que je te manquerait Potter ...  
  
Harry ne prit même pas la peine de se retournet. « Quand on parle du loup »  
  
Comme tu vois nous n'en sommes pas encore là...  
  
Et je ne pense pas que nous y serons un jour Potter...  
  
Judicieuse remarque... bon... comment fait-on ?  
  
Comment fait-on pour quoi ?  
  
A ton avis ? Le fartalis bien sûr...  
  
Quoi ? Tu ne l'as pas retrouvé ?  
  
Je te signale que j'ai cherché dans TOUT Poudlard pendant des heures !!! Alors que c'est TOI qui l'as perdu !!!  
  
Calme-toi Potter... Ce n'est pas si désespéré que ça.  
  
Oh si ça l'est... mais toi bien sûr du moment que tu n'as pas à t'occuper de cette bête !  
  
Pense ce que tu veux Potter... maintenant si tu veux exprimer ta pensée oralement, fais le tout seul je ne suis pas d'humeur à t'écouter...  
  
Et sans rien ajouter de plus, le « prince » des Serpentards se dirigea vers le dortoir afin, probablement, de se changer, une fois de plus. Harry quant à lui fulminait littéralement.  
  
Ce mec est vraiment une abomination ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment il  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heu ? O.o  
  
POTTEEEEER !!! Ramène toi ici tout de suite !!!  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore cet imbécile ?!  
  
Viiiiiiiiiite !  
  
Dépêche toi Harry ! le supplia Neville. Si sa voix monte encore dans les aigus je sens que je vais finir sourd !  
  
Harry se décida donc (enfin) à monter les quelques marches qui menaient au dortoir et à entrer dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Drago, Dean et Blaise.  
  
Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que...  
  
Harry stoppa net pour contempler la scène qui se passait dans la chambre. Leur fartalis, par il ne savait quel moyen se trouvait au contre de la pièce et pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas non plus, il semblait extrêmement énervé contre l'héritier Malefoy. Drago semblait, quant à lui, totalement terrorisé à quelques mètres de la petite bête.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?  
  
Ca je n'en sais rien ! Mais éloigne-le !  
  
Tu peux l'éloigner toi-même.  
  
Potter ! Je ne plaisante pas... Eloigne cette bête de moi !!!!  
  
Drago semblait de plus en plus paniqué et il avait crié la dernière phrase, énervant de plus en plus le fartalis qui s'approchait lentement de lui, les poils hérissés.  
  
Calme-toi Malefoy... Tu lui fais peur. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais t'aider !  
  
Potter... je... s'il te plait.  
  
Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Malefoy, LE Drago Malefoy lui avait dit « s'il te plait » ?!!! C'était un jour a marquer d'une pierre blanche. Harry fut tiré de son ahurissement par un nouveau cri de Drrago qui s'agitait de plus en plus. Harry fit alors un pas vers lui dans l'intention de le calmer quelque peu.  
  
Calme-toi Malefoy... Si tu bouges tu vas...  
  
Mais Drago n'écoutait plus et dans un élan de bravoure ( que des personnes ne connaissant pas le courage légendaire des Malefoy auraient interprété comme un geste désespéré ^^ ) envoya un coup de pied dans la petite boule de poils à côté de lui...  
  
Bien sûr, la petite bête ne le prit pas vraiment bien et, n'interprétant pas ce geste comme amical, se jeta sur le blond et le mordit à la main. Drago eut alors la réaction la plus intelligente à avoir dans ce genre de situation : il se mit à courir partout dans le pièce en renversant tout sur son passage et en agitant le bras dans l'espoir de faire lâcher prise au fartalis. Celui-ci le lâcha effectivement mais au lieu de se calmer, il emit un sifflement désapprobateur avant de cracher un jet de flamme . . . qui rata Drago de peu. . . frôla harry. . . et alla frapper de plein fouet le lit de Drago entrant ainsi en contact avec tous ses pots de gel, flacons de parfums et bouteilles de déodorant. Inutile de dire que c'était pas une très bonne idée et que tout prit feu en quelques secondes.  
  
Harry décida alors que maintenant que la moitié de la pièce était détruite et que Malefoy avait failli y passer (enfin presque ^-^ ) il serait (peut-être) judicieux d'intervenir. Il empoigna le fartalis par la peau du cou et le mit rapidement dans la caisse la plus proche pour l'empêcher d'aggraver les dégâts et jeta ensuite un sort qui éteignit l'incendie immédiatement. Il se tourna ensuite vers Drago, prêt à lui hurler dessus pour son manque de prudence mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge en voyant le Serpentard recroquevillé dans un coin.  
  
Mais... Tu es blessé Drago ?  
  
***********************************************  
  
Bon... ok... je sais ça avance pas aussi vite que je l'avais prévu maaaais... (j'entends le cris des fans de slash d'ici ^-^ ) la fic ne devrait plus comporter beaucoup de chapitres maintenant alors ça devrait arriver. Mais je vous avoues que je ne sais toujours pas comment les mettre ensemble ^-^ ... si qqu à des suggestions ? J'espère quand même que vous avez remarqué que Harry a appelé Malefoy « Drago »  
  
La suite au prochain chapitre. Drago se retrouve encore à l'infirmerie ^-^ 


	10. note de l'auteur

Salut tout le monde (et plein de bisouxxx au reviewers lol) Je sais que je suis très en retard pour cette fic et j'en suis désolée. C'est vrai que j'aurai du mettre une note d'auteur plus tôt mais à cause notamment de problèmes de virus, ca m'est complètement sorti de l'esprit.  
  
Enfin bref, je commence bien sûr pour remercier toutes les personnes qui ont reviewer et ne vous inquiétez pas je n abandonne pas cette fic. La suite tarde juste parce que je suis en pleine période d'examen (comme la plupart du monde). Ca fait un moment que les oraux ont commencé etc etc... puis les écrits... et les révisions !! Vous comprenez donc pourquoi je n'ai toujours pas eu le temps d'écrire la suite. Mais mes examens se terminent dans un peu moins de deux semaines et je me remettrai a l'écriture de cette fic des que je pourrai.  
  
Merci de pardonner la pauvre pitite chose martyrisée par le travail scolaire que je suis...  
  
Kissouxxx et à bientôt Natsu-chan 


	11. Tragédie!

Salut tout le monde !!! Voilà la suite !!! Elle est là plus vite que prévue mais bon.. avec des review si gentilles i tou i tou ! En plus j'ai trouvé le temps de bosser entre deux exams. Alors j'espère mettre le prochain chapitre très bientôt !! Mes exam durent encore une semaine donc patience -   
  
Les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin du chapitres !!  
  
Annonce : -je cherche désespérément kkun pour m expliker comment faire passer la police en gras sur ff.net... si l un d'entre vous le c !!  
  
« -Mais ... tu es blessé Drago ? »  
  
Le serpentard restait recroquevillé dans son coin et ne pris même pas la peine de relever la tête vars le Gryffondor.  
  
« -Heu... »  
  
Harry ne savait pas trop quoi faire ... D'un côté Malefoy l'avait cherché tout de même... Cependant, sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, Harry se sentit soudain pris par un sentiment de culpabilité. Il aurait peut-être du intervenir avant. Il savait que Drago était effrayé par cette bestiole (et maintenant il doutait de voir la relation Fartalis-Malefoy évoluer en mieux). Peut-être que Malefoy ne méritait pas ça... enfin si ! Au fond il le méritait mais peut-être qu'il aurait quand même du intervenir pour... heu... sauver le mobilier ! Oh et puis aussi parce qu'après tout c'était lui le grand Harry Potter !! « ZE BOY WHO LIVED ! » et... Harry avait beau essayer de se convaincre du contraire, il regrettait quand même ce qui était arrivé à Drago... heu... Malefoy. ...  
  
Harry se décida (finalement) à s'avancer vers Drago et s'agenouiller devant lui.  
  
« -Malefoy ? Tu m'entends ? Tu as mal quelque part ? »  
  
Le Serpentard secoua négativement la tête sans pour autant relever le visage vers Harry... ce qui eut le mérite d'énerver Harry... comme la plupart des choses que faisait Malefoy d'ailleurs !  
  
« -Bon ! Ben alors debout... arrête de pleurnicher et...  
  
-Comment oses-tu Potter !!! »  
  
Et voilà... Le grand Drago Malefoy était de retour ! Il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à sortir une remarque cinglante au jeune homme en face de lui lorsqu'une goute écarlate s'écrasa au sol... puis une deuxième...  
  
« -Hein ?  
  
-Tiens... quand je disais que te étais blessé. Regarde ta main. »  
  
Il ne fallut pas deux second au blond pour obéir et... OH MALHEUR !!!  
  
« -AAAAAAAAAAAH !!! Je SAIGNE !!!   
  
-Malefoy ne hurle pas comme ça !! Tu me casses les oreilles !!! »  
  
Mais Drago ne l'écoutait plus... Il fixait sa main d'où coulait un léger (mais vraiment léger - ) filet de sang. Il avala difficilement sa salive les yeux exorbités... avant de prendre une beau teint rouge. Harry cru d'éilleurs qu'il allait exploser et lui hurler dessus pour être responsable de la perte de son précieux sang si pur ! Mais à la place de ça, le visage de Malefoy tourna légèrement vers le teint verdâtre...  
  
« -Heu ? Malefoy ? »  
  
Maintenant son visage était aussi blanc que celui d'un mort... et...  
  
« -Oh mon dieu... quel tragédie. Mourir si jeune et si beau que moi. Le monde ne s'en remettra pas . »  
  
Et... BOUM ! Drago Malefoy se trouvait à présent allongé par terre, la langue pendante... dans une position pas très avantageuse alors qu'il avait essayé de tomber avec grâce... mais avait manqué son coup vu la situation critique.  
  
« -Heeeu... Malefoy ? Tu m'entends ? »  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Manifestement non...  
  
« -Est-ce qui se passe là-bas ? Depuis que Harry est monté dans sa chambre, il n'en est plus ressorti ?  
  
-Peut-être qu'il a tué Malefoy ? Et du coup il ne se montre pas pour cacher son crime ?  
  
-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Neville !!! ... N'importe qui qui aurait tué Drago Malefoy serait plus que fier de pouvoir le dire !!  
  
-Mouais... alors peut-être que Malefoy a tué Harry et que c'est lui qui cache son crime ?  
  
-Mmmh... non plus. Harry est plus fort que cette fouine... Même Tu-sais-qui n'a pas réussi à le tuer quand il avait un an. »  
  
« -Malefoy !! Arrête de jouer les dramaturges ! Debout ! »  
  
Ca faisait maintenant 10 minutes que Harry tentait de réveiller Malefoy. En lui lançant des injures notamment... et en le piquant avec le bout de sa baguette aussi - (je sais pas d'où je sors ça faut pas faire attention !)  
  
« -Alors peut-être que Malefoy a amené un port-au-loin dans la chambre de Harry et a fait rentrer Tu-sais-qui et ses mangemorts ?  
  
-Combien de fois devrais-je vous dire qu'il est impossible de venir grâce à un port-au-loin dans Poudlard ! Vous ne lisez jamais !! »  
  
« -Malefoy ! Tu ne vas pas m'obliger à te porter tout de même ? Tu aura décidément tout fait pour me gâcher la vie !! »  
  
« -Mais je pensais que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait déjà réussi lors de notre quatrième année ?  
  
-...  
  
-Mione ?  
  
-Vaut mieux allez voir ! »  
  
« -Je te hais... je te hais... je te hais... »  
  
Tout en grommelant Harry ouvrit d'un violent coup de pied la porte... sans se douter que ses deux amis se trouvaient derrière. Ce qui eut pour effet de les projeter tout les deux en bas de l'escalier, Neville sur Hermione.  
  
« -O.o Alors là ! ... si je m attendais à ca !!  
  
-.x si tu t'attendait à quoi Harry !!???  
  
-Ben vous deux... toi et... Neville !!! Alors là !! Je ne m'en doutais vraiment pas !!!  
  
-KWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ??? (bis... puisque dit en chœur -)  
  
-Petits cachottiers va ! Mais il vaut mieux que vous ne le disiez pas à Ron !  
  
-Mais ! Non Harry ! Tu te trompes. C'est... quand tu es sorti, tu as...  
  
=.= pas besoin de m expliquer ! Je comprend très bien. De toute façon je n'ai pas le temps... je dois déposer, quelque chose quelque part ! Pas de bêtises pendant mon absence hein !!!»  
  
Harry entreprit alors de traîner par les pieds un Drago Malefoy gisant lamentablement sur le sol derrière lui... le faisant se ramasser au passages toutes les marches dans la figure. Harry sortit de la pièce, laissant derrière lui un Neville et une Hermione assourdis... mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quelque chose, le tableau pivota à nouveau et le visage de Harry émergea de derrière...  
  
« -Oh et puis finalement faites autant de bêtises que vous voudrez !   
  
- quoi ? non harry c'est pas ce que... »  
  
... Avant de disparaître a nouveau derrière le portrait pivotant...  
  
« - Bon... c'est pas le tout mais... en route ! »  
  
Alors que Harry se lançait vaillamment (- ) vers l'infirmerie. Il rencontra Seamus dans le couloir.  
  
« -Ah Harry ! Justement je te cherchais pour te dire que... heu ?  
  
-Oui ? Il y a un problème ?  
  
-Heu...non, non voyons ! C'est sûr que te croiser dans les couloirs trainant Drago Malefoy par les pieds est une choses des plus banales pour moi -   
  
-Hein ? Heu. Ah ça ! C'est compliqué.  
  
-Explique  
  
-En gros... Il a énervé le fartalis... déclenché un incendie...renversé tout sur son passage en courant comme un demeuré dans tous les coins de la chambre...il s'est blessé à la main...s'est mis à jouer les dramaturges et s'est écrasé au sol et...  
  
-Harry ?  
  
-Hm ?  
  
-Laisse tomber ! Fais comme si j'avais compris et... emmène-le là où tu es censé l'emmener.  
  
-Heeu ... ok.  
  
-Oh ! Et si je peux te donner un dernier conseil. Evite de le trainer comme ça dans tous les escaliers. A moins que tu veuilles le tuer... je ne t'en blâmerais pas mais...  
  
-En gros... je dois le porter ?!!  
  
-C'est une idée...  
  
-Malefoy... tu es vraiment le mec le plus exaspérant qu'il m'ai jamais été donné de recontrer !! »  
  
Laissez une review please ! Ca me ferait super plaisir ! Prochain chapitre Drago sort de l'infirmerie (normalement... et Harry et lui devront se démerder pour le petit problème technique concernant le lit -) A bientôt !! bisouxx ! Natsu-chan.  
  
Réponse aux reviews  
  
Celine S. Merci d'avoir patienté ... et pour ton idée... et d'avoir reviewer... a chaque fois ! o Je t'aime twaaa ! lol J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus aussi. Gros zoubis !!!  
  
Genevieve Black RAARGH MEUH ? lol - c'est le cri typique de la fan de slash?? - lol intéressant et à retenir. Merci pour ta review. La suite est là. Un peu (beaucoup) en retard mais bon... elle est là quand même - !!  
  
White wolf O.o A vrai dire j'aimerais bien savoir comment je vais les mettre ensemble aussi lol. Je dois dire que je commence à manquer d'idée pour la suite, il faudrait que je clôture cette fic. En tout cas merci d'avoir reviewé et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu aussi.  
  
Celine402 Mdrrrrrrrr !! Tu sais que tu es géniale toi ?! - ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Harry aura bien sûr une idée bien « griffondoresque » pour empêcher cette petite chose qu'est Drago Malefoy de dormir sur le sol.  
  
Yunafab Salut toi !!! je suis contente que tu te sois amusée en lisant le dernier chapitre ! Voilà la suite... et je sais qu'elle est là en retard mais je suis vraiment désolée !! je vais essayer que cala ne se reproduise plus. Gros bisouxx à toi !  
  
An city Hunter Mdrrrrrr... pourquoi faut pas faire attention ! Je suis un pure fan de Fluff et des tits trucs tout sweet Par contre je sais pas pourquoi j'avais pas envie que Harry s'inquiète pas trop sur le coup (mais ça se voit ne ? -)  
  
Dolui-amor - ma grande imagination ? lol si tu savais elle est à sec là. Mdr. En tout cas merci beaucoooooup !! je suis super contente que la fic te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitré n'était pas trop mal non plus. Bisouxx  
  
Vivi-la vivaldi heeeu... c'est fait ! Merci de lire ma fic, j'espère qu'elle te plait !  
  
FX Avec passion ? Merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu l'aimes et que tu la trouves drôle. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite aussi. Bisouxxx  
  
Evilangel666 Merci. Entre deux exams j'ai réussi à érire un peu. J'espère que tu aie bien cette fic. Et oui...c'est super stressant mais pour le moment ça va je pense lol... enfin bref voilà koi. A bientôt ! Bisouxxx 


	12. DESOLEE

Note a tous les lecteurs de travail de groupe : Je suis vraiment et sincèrement desolée du retard excesif que j'ai pris dans cette fic (ainsi que dans d'autres). Je sais que je n'ai pas d excuse et que cela doit ennuyer la plupart d'entre vous (croyez moi je ne supporte pas qu'un auteur n achève pas une fic que j'aime... oui oui je c je n en ai pourtant pas le droit vu que je le fais) mais je vous promets de mettre la suite et les réponses aux review dans très peu de temps et de reprendre ma fic et... de la terminer !!!! Je vous présente encore mes excuses et je vous dis a bientôt (promis) ...


End file.
